Vocaloid Life
by VocaloidFOREVER
Summary: The Vocaloids are going to school. Just like what school has it has it's crushes, fights, and other things you find at school. Here's a tip... don't tell the entire school that someone likes another person. RinxLen MikuxKaito NeruxLen MikuoxNeru NEW CH!
1. Miku's Side of the Story

**Hi! This is third story on Fanfiction hope you like it! please review! If i did something wrong please say so!** PEACE OUT!

Chapter 1: Miku's Side of the Story

**Miku's POV:**

"Okay class, take your seats!" sensei said, but we ignored him and kept talking, "CLASS GET YOUR BUTT'S IN YOUR CHAIRS NOW!"

"Y-yes sir!"

I'm Hatsune Miku! I'm sixteen and work for a company called Vocaloid! Our school is made in the company. My best friends are Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gackupo, Neru, Teto, and all the other Vocaloids! I have a brother Mikuo! He is wise and has the same personality as me!

"Okay so after you divide the two and carry the one all you do is… blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…" I was dozing off into my thoughts thinking about my career as a vocaloid…

"_Ladies and gentle men… HATSUNE MIKU-CHAN!"_

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone_

_Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!_

_Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-_

"MIKU-CHAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Sensei yelled.

"Y-yes! S-sensei!" I said.

I heard a giggle in the classroom. I looked around… Over there! The two Kagamine twins! When Sensei turned around I started to bang my head on my desk. How embarrassing! Even in front of the entire class! How did sensei know I was dozing off? Was I singing outlaid? Oh no! How humiliating! My head hurts!

**2 Hours of Learning later…**

"Uwah! Finally! Class is over! Let's go outside for a bit and relax!"

"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana (You are really stupid.)," Teto said, "I bet you didn't hear a word Sensei said in class! What were you humming to yourself in class anyways?"

"Well… just a song… _World is Mine…_" I muttered.

"Well… pay more attention! Besides we have P.E after break…" Rin said.

"Well… I better get going before Mikuo steals my gym shorts! Cya!" Len said.

"Hey, I just noticed that all of your sentences started with 'Well…'" I said.

"Well…-"

"STOP THAT!" I yelled.

Behind me I heard foot steps I turned around and found Neru running towards us! I was her best friend and rival, but Rin… well I don't know why, but they are rivals… "Hey Neru! What's up?" I asked.

"WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER HE STOLE MY PHONE!" she yelled.

"I-I don't k-know! C-calm down! He's probably in the gym stretching out for P.E!" I said.

"Thanks!" she said, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she yelled.

"Wow… she must _really_ have it out for him…" Rin said.

"Are you sure it's okay for her to kill him?" Teto asked.

"Eh… sure! After all… I do want to be an only child!" I said.

"Uh… okay?" Rin and Teto said.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh no! We're late!" we said.

When we came in the gym everyone was in their gym clothes, and in on the ground was my brother knocked out. Neru must really like her phone… good thing the teacher wasn't in yet so that gave us enough time to get changed before he came. When we came out of the locker room sensei came in the gym.

"Okay class… we are going to play a friendly game of dodge ball!" he said.

This made Mikuo bolt up from the ground, "Sensei! Can I be Team Captain!" He yelled.

"Okay fine… but! Neru! You be the other team captain!" He said.

"Yes!" she said.

"Oh gosh… she's going to kill me!" Mikuo said.

"Then she wouldn't have killed you if you didn't steal her phone!" I said.

"I was just curious to see who she was texting all the time!"

"Yeah… I've been wondering too…" I said.

"Turned out to be her brother, Nero," he said.

Neru shot a glare at Mikuo, "You… Read… My… TEXT MESSAGES?" She yelled with rage, "I'm going to pulverize you in dodge ball Hatsune Mikuo!"

"I'm so dead…" Mikuo said.

"Sucks to be you!" the entire room said.

"Oi…" Mikuo said.

"Okay! Team captains pick your team!""

**Results: Boys vs. Girls**

"Haha! You can't beat m-" Mikuo was cut off by a rubber ball hitting him in a very painful place…

"Pay attention next time Mi-Ku-O!" Neru said.

"Nice one!" I gave a high five to her.

**Later…**

"We win! Kya~!" we cheered.

"Dude! We lost! To girls! This sucks!" Mikuo said.

"You could've won… If you where asleep… in your dreams!" Neru said.

"Oh don't worry Onee-chan!" Miku said to her brother.

"Great… Just great…" Mikuo said.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh! Time for lunch!" I chimed.

"Yay!" Teto and Rin cheered.

We ran in to the locker room and changed and dashed to the lunch tables out side. Since it was spring the cherry trees were in bloom.

"Itadakimasu!" We cheered.

**Later…**

"Neru, what do you have against my brother anyways?" I blurted.

"He steels my phone everyday…" she said plainly.

"Wow… that must get annoying…" Len said.

I can tell by the look on her face that she was happy Len was interested.

"Len let's go on the swings!" Rin said.

"Ah? Okay…" Len said, "Neru want to come too?"

"Ahh! Of course!" Neru cheered and jumped in his arms.

"Uwha!" Len yelled.

"N-Neru! G-get off Len-kun!" Rin yelled.

"I can see why they're rivals…" Teto said.

"Ah… yeah… poor Len," I said.

"Miku-chan!"

"Hmm?" I turned around it was Kaito!

"Mikuo needs you for something," he said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"He said it was, "private,"" He said.

"Okay! See you later Teto!" I said.

I followed Kaito to Mikuo who was standing by the class room.

"Yes brother?" I asked.

"I want… REVENGE!" He yelled in my face.

"Holy crap dude! Calm down! Who do you want revenge on?" I asked Mikuo.

"Duh! On Neru! She hit me in a VERY painful part in dodge ball! What should I do! You're her best friend, and a matter of fact… her only friend! What's her weak point!" He asked.

I thought hard about it… but why should I help him? He always stole Neru's phone… but she did always whack me with a leek… Hmm… I don't know any weak points on her, she is really strong… wait! *flash!* Len-kun! ~ *flash* Kya! Len looks so cool today! *flash* Wow Len! You're so good at singing! *flash*

"Oh! I think she loves Len!" I said.

"How am I going to use that?" Mikuo asked.

"I don't know! Figure it out brother!" I said and darted off.

"Hi Teto! I'm back!" I said.

"So, what did Mikuo want?" she asked.

"Nothing much… He just wants to pull a prank on Neru…" I said plainly.

"Oh really? You know that's only going to make Neru even madder. Also she might actually kill him if he does," Teto said.

"Eh… it'll be his fault then!" I said.

_"Attention students… this is Mikuo Hatsune!"_

"Holy… Crap…" Teto and I said.

_"And I have a special announcement!"_

"No way! He wouldn't dare! He's so dead!" I said.

_"Neru Akita has a crush. On LEN KAGAMINE!" _ The name echoed threw out the school.

I heard running, behind me I saw Neru sobbing. I saw her crying near a wall. I walked over to her. To try making her feel better.

"I hate your brother Miku…" she said, "he's annoying… rude… and a pain in the ass…" she said.

"I agree, Neru! At home he always tries to be the hero, remember when I couldn't find my leek and Mikuo tried to find it? When it was actually him who ate it?" I said trying to cheer her up.

Mikuo walked out of the doors with a big grin from ear to ear. After school EVERYONE knew, he was going to be dead by then…

"Hey, Miku! What did you think of my little annou- crap…" he stopped talking when Neru stood up and started walking towards him. She started to raise her hand slowly… then… _WHACK!_ She punched him in the gut. It was so hard he fell back and on his bottom.

"O-ouch…" he said.

"Mikuo you jerk! You never think of anyone but yourself! GO DIE IN A HOLE!" and after that she stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Mikuo asked.

"Oh my gosh you are so… STUPID MIKUO!" I yelled in his face.

"What? She started it," Mikuo said.

"What has she ever done to you Mikuo huh?" I asked.

"Well. She slapped me, punched me in the gut and…" before he could finish I cut him off.

"Before that!" I said.

"Huh… I don't really know why we hate each other…" Mikuo said.

"SERIOUSLY!" I yelled, "There has to be a reason! People just don't automatically hate each other if you didn't do anything to them yet! That doesn't make sense!" I yelled.

"Maybe it's because I'm your older brother Miku," Mikuo said.

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Well… Neru is your rival/best friend, right?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything Mikuo?"

"She hates me because she thinks I'm like you, and I will be better then her because my traits are just like yours," Mikuo.

"Oh! I get it! She doesn't like you because she doesn't want another me!" I said.

"Thank you for dummying it down," Mikuo said.

_Ring! RING! RING!_

"Okay… Let's go back to class Mikuo," I said.


	2. Neru's Side of the Story

**Hi! Hope you like the story so far! This is my third story on fan fiction. I'm really not good at telling stories. The reason why the paragraphs are so short is because I'm to lazy to describe stuff… Anyways hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: Neru's Side of the Story**

I hate him… and I always will… I don't know why though… is it because he's like Miku? Yes! That's got to be it! But I'm friends with Miku… but we are also rivals… I was balled up in the corner by the class room stuck in my thoughts. I bet Len-kun doesn't want to see my face because of it! That stupid Mikuo ruins EVERYTHING!

"Neru? Are you okay?" I turned to see who was talking to me, of course it had to be Len…

"_Sniff, Sniff…_ I'm fine! You don't need to cheer me up Len…" I said in a pissed tone.

"Oh? And why's that Neru?" He asked.

"Because… I umm…" I tried to think of something to say to the blonde kid but I couldn't think of anything! Damn it!

"So you don't want me to cheer you up?" He asked.

"I'm fine! I don't need you! _Sniff…" _I said.

"Sounds like you do," I looked at him, "I'm not leaving until you are happy Neru…" he said staring at me strait in the face. I felt my face warm up, "Besides… you look pretty when you smile!" I swear I saw his eyes sparkle when he said that.

My face turned bright red. I couldn't believe what he just said!

"N-no I don't! Besides aren't you embarrassed to what Mikuo said on the loud speaker?" I asked.

"No… not at all! Besides… it's just like Mikuo to do stuff like that! Although he might be wiser then Miku… he sure is stupid!" he said.

"But now everyone knows my secret," I quietly said to myself.

"What was that?" Len asked.

"N-nothing!" I said quickly, "So you believe what Mikuo said on the loud speaker Len?" I asked.

"I don't know… well do you?" Len asked.

"Do I what Len?"

"You know… like me?" he asked.

"Um… well…"

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Phew! Saved by the bell! Good thing I didn't have to tell him that I love him! That would've been weird. We both walked in the class room and sat in our seats waiting for everyone to return. Being alone with Len was… weird… we were just sitting there a very long awkward silence… Oh dear! What now! We are alone! What should I say? I felt my face heat up. I got my phone out of my bag and pretended to text. Later after that I heard some foot steps. Thank you! I put my phone away.

"Yeah, well that was really harsh Mikuo." Said Miku

_Mikuo?_

"I'll apologize after school… If I'm still alive by then…" Mikuo said.

"Mikuo…" I said plainly.

He turned towards me. His face was nervous. He walked nervously to his desk and sat down with that she-is-going-to-kill-me look on his face. I got up and walked over to him. He flinched.

"Don't do that again Mikuo… I let it slide this time… next time you do something like that… you're so dead…" I whispered in his ear.

"Okay Neru… I won't so it again," he said he started to shiver, after that everyone entered the class room.

I grinned and sat back down in my seat. When I got there I noticed a crumpled note on my desk. I looked around to see who put it there. Len looked at me and did an un-crumpling hand movement with his hands. I nodded and opened the paper that was sitting on my desk.

_Neru, Meet me at the park across the street after school. You know the rest: Don't bring anyone, throw the note away. I need to tell you something. From Len Kagamine._

I looked over to him gave him a thumbs up and walked to the trash can to throw the note away. When the teacher walked in, everyone rushed to their seats. They didn't want the teacher yelling at them again!

"Good. We have an understanding class!" Sensei said, then chuckled.

**Later the Afternoon**

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Okay class you may…" but before he could finish… we were already out the door, "Go…"

After school, I started to walk to the park to meet Len. I kept on woundering what he wanted from me though. I started to hear someone calling my name. I turned around slowly.

"Neru!" it was Mikuo, I stopped in my tracks and Mikuo was standing right next to me, "I just want to say I'm sor-," I cut him off by putting my hand up in front of his face causing him to flinch.

"Don't... you don't need to apologies! I already got your apology by punching you in the gut today! See you Mikuo!" I said, and then I turned and started running to the park.

"Len! Len!" I saw Len standing by a tree by the benches in the park, he turned around the wind blowing threw his locks of hair, "What did you want from me Len?" I asked.

"Neru… you didn't answer my question," Len said.

I could've sworn my heart stopped. Oh no! That's right! I didn't answer that if I loved him or not! What now! What should I say! Oh no! Calm down Neru! I bit my lower lip thinking of something to say.

"R-right… that…" I said.

"Well do you?" he asked with his dazzling blue eyes looking at me strait in the face.

My face felt warm. I couldn't say anything. I started to fiddle with my fingers. I looked down not making eye contact.

"Well… you see Len… we've known each other for a long time… your twin is my rival… you cheered me up when I was crying… your sister and I fight… a lot. You are nice and sweet… but… I don't know," I couldn't speak, I just turned and said, "GOOD-BYE!" and ran off.

"Wait! Neru!" I heard him say.

Why couldn't I say it! What's wrong with you Neru! I was running but then I bumped into someone. I looked up, it was Miku!

"Neru! Are you okay!" She said.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I said.

"Did you make up with my brother yet Neru?" she asked looking doubtfully.

"Yeah. But I still hate him," I said.

"Come on let's go back to our house," Miku said.

"Yeah let's go," I said.

When we came in Luka was watching T.V, Rin was eating an orange, Teto was humming to herself (crazy 15 year old woman…) Kaito was eating ice cream (Ice cream loving freak…), Haku was crying, (no comment…), Mikuo was in a ball rocking back and forth in the corner.

"Uh… brother?" Miku said.

"HUH! WHAT?" He said bolting up looking around.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Um… erhem… nothing…" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then…" I said.

"Meow! Meow!" I looked around and then down.

"A cat?" I asked.

"I found it in a box by the school the box said, _Free Kitties,_ there was only one so I got it!" Teto said.

"I'm not sharing my tuna with that cat!" Luka said.

**So? How's the story so far? Like it? If you do comment! If you want to suggest an idea, review! PEACE OUT! P.s. if I did something wrong review so I can change it! Thanks!**


	3. Kisses and Confessions

**Hello! FAN FICTION READERS! Thanks for reading my story! Sorry if it sucks! Please review! AND! The votes where a tie between… hush… and hush sorry I can't tell you! Read to find out! Dun, Dun, Duuuuun…. ****(if you are wondering how the seat arrangement are its 3 rows row 1 from left to right: Luka, Kaito, Miku, Gackupo Row 2: Mikuo, Len, Rin, Neru Row 3: Teto, Meiko, Ted, Haku.)**

**Chapter 3: Kisses and Confessions **

**Rin's POV**

Erg… Neru was home… I just hated her. She was mean, cruel, never did anything but texted on her phone! I didn't bother to say welcome home to her. Instead I walked up to Miku and gave her a big hug! That girl, Neru, was nothing but trouble to us! I was glad Mikuo announced that she like Len over the speaker. I bet she is so embarrassed! VICTORY! Anyways back on topic… I looked behinde them, Len wasn't with them.

"Where's Len?" I asked.

"I don't know probably at the park or something…" Miku said.

"Yeah… well anyways, I'm going to my room. See you Miku, see you… slut…" Neru said and went into her room.

"Did she…" before I could finish I was cut off by Miku.

"Call you a slut? Yes, yes she did…" Miku said.

"She's the slut…" I muttered to myself.

I heard the door open. I looked over Miku's shoulder, it was Len! He was home! I walked up to him.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I…walked slowly home," He said.

"Oh… okay…" I said.

"Anyways, see you I'm going to my room," he muttered.

**Later that day…**

I was in my room sitting on the bed, playing around with the ribbon in my hair. I was bored out of my mind! There was nothing good on T.V, no one wanted to play with me (EVEN LEN!), and the steam roller was out of gas! I decided to check on Len in his room. I got up and started walking. I opened the door…

"Len?" I asked.

"Hum? Oh Rin! Come in!" He was sitting on the edge of his bed staring into blank space.

"I just came in to check if you where okay…" I said.

"Oh! I'm okay just fine!" he said.

"Really? Are you sure? We are twins and all…" I said.

"No we're not really twins; we are just images of each other left and right mirrors," He said

"That's true, but I still think of us as brother and sister though Len," I said.

He put his head down and put it in his hands. I closed the door behind me to see what was wrong with Len. I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Len?"

His head shot up not knowing how close I was to him our lips touched! His lips tasted like bananas (Of course they would Rin! He loves bananas!). I was in so much shock that I couldn't pull away. Then I found the urged and pulled back. I put my hands over my mouth in shock. I ran out of the room and went into mine. I was still in shock I touched my lips. Hm… bananas… sweet ripe bananas… I felt a rush of heat coming up my face. I fell down on my bed, and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Len's POV**

My own twin… MY OWN TWIN kissed me! I couldn't believe it! But we weren't actually twins though… my own reflection… No! No! No! It can't be! Hm… her lips tasted like… sweet oranges… but I kind of like Neru… Urg! Who to pick! Neru or Rin! Erg! I fell back on my bed to think about it. I sat right back up and went out my room. I decided to visit Neru in her room.

"Neru?" I said.

She was texting on her phone. She looked up at me and put her phone away.

"Yes Len?" she asked my with her bright honey eyes. She had her hair down and it wasn't in her usual side pony tail. She was wearing a yellow night gown. Her hair looked soft and silky. I felt my face heating up.

"I… Just wanted to check on you Neru," I blurted.

"Oh, that's very nice of you," she said.

"Yeah… well can you meet me behind the gym at around… after school?" I asked.

"Oh… sure! What for?" she asked with her yellow eyes.

"Just meet me there. It's a secret…" I said.

"Okay! See you then?" she said.

"Yeah… see you then," I said and left the room.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself

**The next morning…**

I woke up in my room at around, 6:17. I got up and ran to the bathroom, I didn't want Luka in there first she takes forever! When I came out of the bathroom for breakfast everyone was in line for the bathroom.

"You snooze you loose!" I said.

I got out and had breakfast. After awhile, everyone had taken a shower gotten dressed and had eaten breakfast.

"Well, I'm going to school early to get ready for class anyone want to come with me?" Rin asked.

"I will," I said.

Neru shot up from the couch and said, "I'm coming too!"

"Sure I'll go!" Miku said.

"I have nothing else to do here so sure," Mikuo said.

"I'm done with my cone so sure!" Kaito said.

"I'm staying here my hair is a mess!" Luka said.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Rin said.

As we where walking to school Neru was clinging on my arm and so was Rin. Weird… Neru and Rin were scolding each other (no surprise there). Kaito was walking next to Miku and Miku felt like holding his hand, while Mikuo was just walking alone with no buddy (sad, sad dude). When we came to class we put our backpacks away and went out to the court yard.

"Neru, since we are here early how about, we go to the gym now?" I whispered.

"Sure why not the earlier the better," she whispered back.

"Guys, I'm going to the gym for a while okay?" I said.

"Okay," they all said.

**One walk to the gym later…**

"So what did you want to talk about Len?" she asked.

"Just… I've been having this weird feeling lately… and I was wondering… would you like to go out with me!" I said.

"Huh?" she said.

"You know… you me… together, have some dinner or something?" I said.

"Oh… Sure! I'd love to Len!" she said.

"Great! Tonight at 6:00?" I said.

"Yes, tonight at 6:00!" she said, I heard a gasp.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"No, you?" she said.

"No it must've been my imagination," I replied.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Let's get back to class Len," she said.

**Let's skip boring school and go to 5:00 p.m.**

What should I wear for out date? A suit? Casual outfit? It's just an outing… right? Okay casual it is! Okay so I have an hour to get ready… what now! Should I comb my hair? Watch some T.V?

**Neru's POV**

I was looking at myself in the mirror, curled hair, blush, a nee high yellow dress, orange high heels, I was perfect! I decided to check up on Len. I snuck threw the hall way hoping no one would see me.

"Neru? What's up with the get up?" I turned…

"Mikuo?" I said, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted to get a drink… what are you doing?" he asked.

"J-just… um… going out somewhere…" I said looking away.

"Oh? On a date perhaps?" I gasped and looked at him.

"How did you know?" I asked my face turning bright red.

"Oh… Rin heard the entire thing!" Mikuo said.

"Rin? Mikuo can you keep this a secret?" I asked.

"Fine… as long as you don't beat me out for a week!" Mikuo said.

"Deal!" I said.

I walked into the Len's room.

"Len? Are you ready?" I asked.

"Neru! Yea-," he looked at me his face bright red.

"Are you okay Len?" I asked touching his face.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He said.

"You sure your face is… warm…" I said looking into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Yeah! I'm fine let's go now!" He said pulling me by the wrist.

**At the restaurant… place… thingy… Okay let's just call it Vocaloid Café!**

We sat down by the window.

"Why'd you want to go on a date Len?" I asked.

He was looking at his lap his face was red.

"Len?" I said again.

"I just wanted to hang out!" he said.

"Are you sure? Len tell me the truth," I said.

"Okay fine… it's because… I LOVE YOU!" he said.

I was speechless…

**Woohoo! Cliff hanger! Stay tuned! Review!**


	4. Love is Hard

**Woo hoo! The forth chapter is done! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Love is Hard…**

**Neru's POV**

I couldn't believe what he had just said! He love's me? Me? I'm so surprised. I couldn't say anything. My face was heating up and my face turned bright red. My heart was beating like a drum. _Thump, thump, thump._

"You, love me? Me? Why?" I asked.

"You are beautiful… cute… strong…you're not like other girls…" he said his face turning even redder.

"I like you too Len. Sorry I couldn't say it before…" I said looking down in my lap.

He was my one and only love… was he my one true love? Was he the one I would be in love with… forever and ever? Or not? I looked out the window, I could;ve sworn I saw a white ribbon and aqua hair out the window.

**Mikuo's POV**

Rin and I were spying on the two. We were staring in the window.

"Why are we doing this Rin?" I asked.

"Because I want to know what will happen! Now… SHUT UP!" she said.

They were talking. I didn't know what they where talking about until I saw Len mouth the words 'I love you' and then I saw Neru get all red in the face and mouth the words 'I love you too'.

"Did you see that!" Rin said.

"Yeah I did!" I replied.

The Neru turned toward the window we ducked.

"I hope she didn't see us!" I said.

"Let's get out of here!" Rin yelled while running away from the window.

"Right behind you!" I said while following her.

**Back at the house…**

"I can't believe what I just saw!" tears where streaming down her cheeks.

Everyone was crowding around her.

"You're serious! Len and Neru where going out!" Miku said.

"Yeah…!" she said while crying even more.

"Rin… by any chance you were in love with Len?" I asked.

She cried even more then said, "I don't know! I think I am!" she cried.

We all gasped.

Her face turned bright red and looked down. She stopped crying.

"Well… who do you love Mikuo!" She yelled.

"I don't love anyone!" I said.

"Pht! Yeah right," Miku said while pulling out… MY JOURNAL!

"Wh-where'd you get that Miku!" I yelled.

"Okay… let's see…

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I plan on pranking Neru…_

_Dear Journal,_

_I threw my pudding at Neru…_

It's all about Neru! Neru, Neru, Neru!" She yelled.

"St-stop that!" I yelled.

"Wow… I never knew you had a soft side Mikuo!" Kaito said.

"Cute!" Meiko said.

"How sweet!" Luka said.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" I yelled even louder.

We heard the door opening. We all separated and did our usual routine.

"That was nice we should do it more often!" I heard Neru said.

"Yeah!" I heard Len said.

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

"Um… out…" Len said.

"Oh! Out!" we all said.

They left the room and went into their's.

"Oh the joy of Love!" Miku, Teto, and Luka said.

Love huh? Maybe I should give this love a shot…

**Next Mourning…**

At school we were all still in shock about the whole date that Neru and Len had. Everyone knew Rin was jealous, and everyone thought I was, but I wasn't!

"Shut up already! Enough with the whole jealous thing! I'm not!" I would always yell at them.

"Okay man! We've had our fun!" Kaito said.

"Good… Now leave me alone!" I said.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Time for gym again," Ted said.

"Yeah, race you there," I said.

"You're on! Kaito said.

**At the gym**

We were all in our gym uniforms waiting for the coach. When he came in he had two flags a few cones, and some flags on belts.

"We're playing capture the flag!" He said.

"Oh yeah!" I cheered.

"Okay here are the teams!"

**Later…**

**Team 1: Ted, Rin, Len, Miku, Gackupo, Meiko**

**Team 2: Teto, Neru, Mikuo, Luka, Kaito, Haku**

"Okay, ready, GO!"

I ran to the other side to get the flag when I was tackled by Len. Then my flag was pulled. I had to go to the jail on the other teams side.

**Later…**

**Results: Team 1) 5 Team 2) 5**

"It's a tie!" the coach yelled.

"We could've won… if Len wasn't in a daze," said Meiko.

"Neru you're so cute!" I heard Len say.

"You're cuter Len!" Neru said.

"E-enough already!" Rin said.

"What?" Len and Neru said.

"Len… you do know that I love you too!" Rin said tears streaming down her face.

"Rin?" Len said.

"No way Rin! Len is mine go leave!" Neru said while clinging on to Len's arm.

"Rin… I had no idea… because I thought you didn't love me…" Len said.

"What? Len I love you more though!" Neru said.

"I'm sorry Neru… I want us to just be friends…"

(Luka starts singing _Just be Friends_ in the background.)

"Len you're the only one I love though Len!" Neru said tears streaming down her eyes too.

"_Just be friends Just be friends, all we gotta do just be friends, it's time to say good-bye just be friends," _Luka sang.

"You're not helping Luka," I said, "Cheer up Neru," I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you care? You hate me!" Neru said slapping my hand away and running away.

"Neru!" Len yelled.

"Stay here I'll go get her," I said.

**Neru's POV**

I can't believe Len only liked me just to fill the gap in his heart! I feel so used! I never want to talk to him again! But I still love him! I found myself crying by a big oak tree in the grass.

"I STILL LOVE HIM!" I yelled.

"But do you know the meaning of love though?" I heard someone I looked up, Mikuo… "Love is where you think of the person non stop, love is where you only care about that person, love is when you don't want to admit it but you accidently do the opposite," he said.

"What do you mean Mikuo?" I asked looking into his aqua eyes.

"I mean… are you sure you're in love with him?" He said.

"I am!" I said, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"What is it that you love about him!" he yelled.

"He's handsome that's one thing!" I said.

"Is that it? Just the looks? Looks aren't everything Neru!"

He was right. I only cared about how he looked… I couldn't think of what else I loved… about him.

"Now let's go back, everyone is probably waiting," he said.

"Yeah… and Mikuo," I said.

"Yeah Neru?" he asked.

"Thanks!" I said.

**After school…**

At home I was lying down on my bed thinking about what Mikuo had said today.

"_But do you know the meaning of love though? Love is where you think of the person non stop, love is where you only care about that person, love is when you don't want to admit it but you accidently do the opposite,"_ he had said.

The opposite…what was that suppose to mean? I walked out of my room and found Rin and Len, hugging. I felt… happy for them. I also saw Miku's hand on top of Kaito's and they were drinking out of the same shake, I didn't know they where dating.

"Neru, are you okay?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm actually happy for them," I said ouch… I felt my heat hurt for a second.

"Hey guys did you hear we are going to visit a camp by the beach in three days?" Miku asked.

"Really we are?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah! The teacher said we needed to get connected with a regular life not some pop star life," Miku said.

"Oh, cool," I said.

"Yeah so we need to get packed! Three days pass by fast!" Miku said.

We all went into our rooms, when I came in mine I found a locket necklace on my bed. In the back it said: _Smile!_

I wondered who gave it to me. It must've been Len! Maybe it was an apology gift! He's so sweet! I put it around my necklace and smiled. I started packing; I put a yellow t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, my usual outfit, a comb, toothbrush, tooth paste, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and my phone in my suitcase. When I came out I decided to help Mikuo, I mean he was a fashion disaster! When I came in there was clothes all over the place!

"Um Mikuo I guess you could use some help?" I giggled

"Um… yeah! Can you help me?" Mikuo asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course, you could use the help," I said while laughing.

"Thanks! Wait- HEY!" he said.

**Later…**

"That was hard…" I said, "You could never make up your mind!"

"I'm sorry! But it's just hard to pick!" He said.

We laughed. Mikuo was probably nicer then I thought he was! He was funny, nice, and sweet! He got my mind off of Len. Over the past two days, Mikuo and I have been sticking together like glue, and today was the day we left the house for our little trip to a camp by the beach. We took a bus to the camp.

**On the Bus…**

I was sitting next to Miku and, Rin and Len were with each other, Mikuo was sitting infront of me and Miku he was sitting next to Kaito. Miku kept on poking Kaito in the head with her finger. I was texting Mikuo was listening to his ipod.

**At camp…**

When we came there it was so cool looking, blue seas, clean beach, soft sand, it was perfect! The camp was on the beach so if we wanted to go to the beach we could've. When we came into this log cabin, there were two adults. One looked like Kaito but had red hair, one looked like Luka but was a boy.

"I didn't know Kaito would be here!" the red haired man said.

"And I didn't know my sister was here either!" the pink haired man said.

"Hi Luki/Akaito…" Luka and Kaito said.

"You know theses guys?" Miku asked.

"Yeah he's my brother," Luka and Kaito said.

"Anyways… hello everyone!" the red haired man said, "Today we are going to assign cabins. In cabin one… we have… Rin, Len, Neru, and Mikuo."

"Yeah!" Rin and Len said while high-fiving.

"Cool," I said.

"In cabin two we have Luka, Miku, Gackupo, and Kaito."

"Okay," Luka said.

"I'm cool with that," Kaito said.

"Last one is, Teto, Ted, Haku, and Meiko."

"Why am I the only boy with theses people…" Ted said.

"Okay today first activity is,arts and crafts!" Akaito said.

**At the art studio…**

"Okay you can make what ever you want," said Luki.

When they left the room we started working. I was standing next to Mikuo in the art studio.

"Okay I need glue…" Mikuo said.

"What are you making Mikuo?" I asked.

"It's a secret…" Mikuo said, "Now where's the glue?"

"I have it," I said.

"Okay are you done with it yet?" he asked.

"No I'm not wait your turn," I said.

"It'll just be a minute!" he said.

"No Mikuo! Stop!" he was trying to grab it out of my hands.

"I'll be really quick! Please Neru!" he begged.

"No!" then I accidently squeezed it and glue landed on his hand but he didn't notice (Just letting you know she didn't notice either) and grabbed my had.

"Can I have the glue now Neru?" Mikuo asked.

"Fine! Here," I said whiled giving him the glue, "Mikuo you can let go on my hand now…" I said.

"I am! You let go!" Mikuo said.

"I'm not holding your… oh no…" I said trying to pull away.

"We're stuck…" Mikuo said.

"You think!" I whispered.

**Cliff hanger! Yay! Review!**


	5. Hand and Bed Troubles!

**Hi! It's the author what do you think of my story? If you like it review! Also If you have an idea you might want to see in the story I might put it in the story! (also my Microsoft is acting weird and would give wrong grammar… weird.)**

**Chapter 5: Hand and Bed Troubles!  
**

**Mikuo's POV**

Oh crap! We were stuck together! What should I do? We tried to pull our hands apart again but it didn't work it only hurt!

"What now!" I panicked.

_Whack!_

She slapped me, "Calm down we'll find a way to get our hands unstuck. For the mean time, keep it secret!" she whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause if we tell someone, we'll get in trouble!" she said.

"Isn't that only going to make it worst?" I said.

"That's true, let's go tell the camp directors," she said while dragging me to the door.

"Hey! Akaito, Luki! We have a small problem!" I said.

"What's that?" they asked.

"Well, Neru and I have a problem…" I said.

"You might want to see a relationship person about that, guys…" Akaito said.

"Not that type of problem you idiot!" Neru and I yelled.

"It's this!" Neru said while putting up her hand and trying to pull our hands apart.

"OW! Neru! That hurt!" I said.

"Now do you see what we mean you bunch of bozos?" Neru said.

"I do see… well we can't do anything about it! We are all out of glue removal!" Luki said.

"And how's that possible?" Neru asked.

"Akaito get's his hands stuck together a lot…" Luki said.

"Yeah… HEY!" Akaito said.

"Well what should we do then?" Neru and I said.

"I guess you have to deal with it for a few days while we order a new bottle of glue removal," Luki said while looking at his clipboard.

"But how long will that be! I can't stay glued to this idiot!" Neru said.

"Yeah! ... Wait a minute… HEY!" I said.

"Well about three days…" Akaito said.

"Three whole days? I can't live that long!" Neru said.

We thought hard on what to do about this. I thought that there must be another way to get us unstuck! I looked at Neru her face was red with anger. I started to walk back to the art studio dragging Neru behind me with her protesting about me dragging her. When we came in everyone was staring at us and looking at our hands. We went back to the work station and pretended nothing happened it was hard to work with one hand working and one hand dragging another person when you are working.

"Why are you two holding hands? Are you… going steady?" Len smirked.

"No, we got our hands glued together," Neru said.

"Oh, I see, you two held hands so long that your hands started to sweat and you guys are stuck?" Rin said.

"No! We had this glue bottle and got our hands stuck!" I yelled.

"Sure you did!" Len said and walked off.

"Sometimes I really hate him…" I said out loud.

"You do?" Neru asked.

"Oh wait… did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

"Uh… sure I guess," Neru said.

I looked at Neru's picture she was making. It was a picture of her, Rin, Len, and me. We were standing by our cabin that said number one. I glanced at Neru who was blowing at her painting making it dry. Then Neru looked at me. I looked down at my painting.

"Mikuo, what are you doing for your painting?" Neru asked after three minutes.

"It's nothing really it's just a bunch of scribbles and splatters," I said, It was true, everything I did was lines and dots of different colors.

"How are we going to deal with our hands Mikuo?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do, I mean, we have to shower, go to the bathroom, and all that stuff," I said.

"That's going to be hard since I didn't wear my swim suit, it would've been a lot easier to deal with that," she said while walking out the room dragging me with her, "Let's think about it out side were everyone isn't talking."

When we came out side the sun was already setting. We sat down on the soft sand. In my head I kept on thinking, '_This sucks! This sucks!' _I put my head in my free hand and groaned. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked it was Neru.

"You're not the only one who is unhappy about this Mikuo," Neru said.

It was true she was frowning. Neru was right before… 'Mikuo you jerk! You never think of anyone but yourself! GO die in a hole!'

"Is it true about what you said to me about me never thinking of anyone but myself?" I asked out of the blue.

She looked at me and frowned and looked down at her lap, "Mikuo I was angry at you I had no idea what I was saying. You mad me really mad about that whole announcement thing," she said.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that Neru," I said.

"Yeah I forgive you, but what should we do now because of our hands?" Neru asked.

"We have to wait three days Neru, we can wait till then to get our hands apart," I said.

"Yeah but you know it's kind of disturbs me though Mikuo," she said while shifting her position.

_**Ring, ring, ring!**_

"CAMPERS TIME FOR DINNER! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOW!" we heard Akaito yell over the speakers.

We walked to the cafeteria which was next to the art studio. Everyone was standing outside the cafeteria talking. Neru was shaking and kept on shifting her position, I can tell she was nervous about the entire hand glued together thing. I was nervous to. I mean being glued together for three whole days? I don't think I'm able to live that long without Neru hitting me and all that.

"I see your hands are still 'glued' together?" Rin and Len said.

"They are glued! We weren't holding hands guys!" I said.

"Then how did you get glued together?" Rin and Len asked.

"Well we had this glue bottle like we told you before, then Neru accidently squeezed it then my hand got glue on it, and finally I grabbed her hand-" I stopped talking when I realized what I had just said.

"So you where holding her hand!" Rin said.

"N-not like that guys!" Neru said.

"Yeah not like that!" I said.

"Sure!" Rin and Len said sarcastically and walked away.

"This wouldn't have happened if you gave me the glue Neru! I said.

"It wouldn't happen if you just waited your turn to use it!" Neru replied.

Then the cafeteria doors opened. Everyone rushed in, they must've been really hungry for dinner. Inside it had tables and other people were there too. One of the tables were a bunch of people who looked like Kaito! One of them had purple hair and looked really emo, another had green hair and was eating an apple and had long sleeves, one had blonde hair, and the last one looked like Kaito but was a girl. Another table had a green haired girl who had red goggles on her head, another looked like Gackupo but a girl (but Gackupo looks like a girl anyways!), and the last one looked like Meiko but male, and the last table had two twins who looked like Rin and Len but had black hair. It was like a freaky opposite gender world with people who look like you.

"I didn't know Kaito was here!" chimed the table that looked like Kaito.

"Gackupo!" cheered the girl who looked like Gackupo.

"Meiko! Sit over here!" the male counterpart or Meiko said.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"Well, Mikuo this is Gackupo's sister Gakuko, the green haired girl is Gumi, over there is Rei and Rui, this guy here is Meito, those guys over there are my brothers," Akaito said.

"I'm Nigaito," said the green haired boy.

"I'm Kikaito," said the blonde boy.

"Taito…" said the purple haired man.

"Kaiko," said the female version of Kaito.

"These are all your siblings? Wow, your mom must've really wanted a girl," I said.

"Anyways, sit where ever you like," Luki said.

Everyone rushed to take a seat, Kaito was dragged by his brothers to sit next to them. Rin and Len sat next to the two twins, Gackupo sat with his sister, Meiko sat with her counterpart, Neru, Luka, and I decided to sit with Gackupo and Meiko.

"So why are you two holding hands?" Luka asked.

"We got out hands stuck together with glue," Neru said.

"Are you sure about that?" Gackupo asked.

"You guys are just as annoying as Rin and Len," I mumbled.

We just sat there waiting for them to come with the food you practically hear my stomach growling.

**Neru's POV**

I can't believe there were so many look alike here. I mean there are Rin and Len, Kaito, Gackupo, Luka, and Meiko! It was very confusing because there was so many. My thoughts were disturbed by Mikuo's stomach growling. I was wondering what was taking so long for them to get the food. I spoke to soon. The bust threw the doors with a cart of plates and food. Luki passed out plates and Akaito gave out food. Which no one ate, because he added hot sauce to the food. I looked down in my lap. Maybe Luki should've done the passing out…

"I'm not hungry…" Mikuo said.

I knew he was lying, I heard his stomach growl! (Aw now I'm hungry again I just had dinner! Grr…) I myself was hungry though.

"Pst!" I looked up it was Gakuko, "I have a secret to get out the hot sauce taste, everyone knows it," she whispered, "Just put a little bit of salt on it, it works for us." (That's what I do when I don't like the flavor in something *wink*!)

So I tried it, it actually worked. I tapped Mikuo on the shuoulder, he gave me a questioning look, "Put some salt in it," I whispered in his ear.

He just shrugged and put salt on it, and ate his food. He just went 'huh…' and ate some more. After a while of talking and arguing it was time for bed (huh… bed…) some people protested but then Luki and Akaito dragged them to their cabin. An example of this was me and Mikuo…

"Now how are we going to change our clothes…" Mikuo said with his free hand scratching his head.

"I don't know, maybe we could just sleep in our regular clothes Mikuo," I said.

"Yeah, but what about the other things Neru?" Mikuo asked.

"I don't know shower in our clothes? Anyways let's just go to bed," I said.

Mikuo shifted a little. When I realized what I just said, I started to feel my face heat up. We were going to sleep together! In the same bed! I shook my head and took the thought out of my mind. Mikuo shook his head.

"L-let's just go to bed and not think about that Neru…" Mikuo said his face bright red.

I felt my face get warm I touched it with my free hand it was burning! I glanced at Mikuo his face was bright as a tomato.

"There's only a one person bed. I think we need to put two beds together," Mikuo said.

"Yeah and we need to do this quick, Akaito is patrolling the camp to see if we are asleep," I said.

We saw a flash light. Mikuo and I ducked down so Akaito wouldn't see us. He looked in the window then walked away. Mikuo and I got up and did some quick moving. Good thing Rin and Len were heavy sleepers so they didn't hear the beds moving. When we put them together it was a big two person bed. When we got in the bed Mikuo whispered, "This is… awkward…"

"I agree I said," but when I looked at Mikuo he was already asleep.

He was a fast sleeper I guess.

**Neru's Dream**

_I was walking around in the forest. It was quiet and calm. I sat down under a big oak tree. I heard an echo of the words 'Love is really confusing…' I looked around. Nothing. I whispered "I agree, very confusing. I hate it…"_

"_Don't hate love! It's so powerful, you know just because the person you love doesn't love you… doesn't mean there is another person in your heart that you love more!"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked the forest._

"_Look deep in your heart and find the one you truly love! Besides we know who loves you!"_

"_Who loves me?" I asked standing up._

"_The person who loves you is-"_

_**End of dream**_

I woke up when I found Mikuo on top of me. I started to blush. He must've shifted a lot when he sleeps. I didn't know what to do. He was on top of me! I didn't want to wake him up! But he was ON TOP of me! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! What now? His head was below my neck! With his free arm he hugged me!

**What do you think of the story so far? Sorry it kind of stinks! Review! (Do you wish you were in Neru's spot?)**


	6. Surprises!

**Hi! You know what to do! Review and that stuff! This chapter is about Neru having a little change to herself and Rin and Len have a change in there life too, AND two things come unexpected… (sorry for the stupid dramaticness!)**

**Chapter 6: Surprises!**

**Neru's POV:**

Mikuo was still on top of me. My heart couldn't stop beating. I wanted to yell, "GET OFF!" but I couldn't, and I didn't want to wake him. 'Damn it I'm screwed…' I thought. Then I pushed him off my body. I gasped for air. I heard someone groan. I glanced at Mikuo, he was shifting his body then turned his back at me which caused me to topple on top of him. He was asleep with his beautiful aqua hair all over his face. He looked so cute when he sleeps! I shook my head and tried moving without Mikuo waking up. I lifted my body slowly when, "Whoa!" I whispered. Mikuo grabbed me with his free arm. Not again! My face was heating up like mad! Then he started squeezing me like a pillow embrace. Then he let go. Thank you! Then I went back in sleeping position and went back to sleep.

**Next Morning…**

I woke up the next morning I glanced over to Mikuo.

"Good you're awake…" Mikuo said.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago…" he said, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Okay let's go Mikuo," I said while getting out of bed with Mikuo. (That just sounded weird…)

Mikuo and out went out of the cabin and Rin and Len were sitting by a tree playing rock, paper, scissors. Mikuo and I went into the cafeteria to eat breakfast. We came in and took a seat by the door. Then the two other twins came up to us.

"I hear you guys got your hands glued together," said Rei.

"That must stink, because you have to wait for two more days," Rui said.

Then they walked out of the room. Mikuo and I sat down in silence until Mikuo broke it.

"Neru how did you become friends with my sister?" he asked looking out the window.

"I don't really know Mikuo. Maybe it's because Miku is just so nice. She's friends with everyone," I said.

"That's true, she's better then me," Mikuo said looking down at his lap.

"What do you mean Mikuo?" I asked looking at him.

"I mean, that Miku is better then me," he said, "She's nice, a good singer, and a great friend."

"You have those traits to Mikuo," I said, "For example you are- urg… N-nice," my voice chocked.

"Don't try to make me feel better Neru, and is it okay if I call you Pony?" he asked.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"You know," he pointed at my hair, "Pony Tail."

I hit him with my fist lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow that hurt Pony!" he said, and then I hit him again with my fist.

"Don't call me that!" then I took the clip from my hair and my hair flowed down, "You can't call me 'Pony' now!" I said while pointing at him.

He looked at me from head to toe. His face looked a little red. I giggled to myself and poked him in the chest, and that made him get a little redder, "What wrong Mikuo?" I asked.

"N-nothing! But… you look different with your hair down," he said.

"You've seen me with my hair down before Mikuo," I said.

He blinked a few times then said, "Oh yeah, on your date with Len. What happened again I forgot," he said.

I felt my heart ache with pain, "He only loved me to fill a gap in his heart Mikuo," I blurted out quickly.

"That must suck Neru," he said I nodded, "But let's not think about that, let's eat."

"You think about food a lot huh Mikuo?" I said.

"Well… pretty much…" Mikuo said.

**After Breakfast**…

After breakfast Mikuo and I decided to take a "shower" in the lake. We had our towels and soap. When we got there Mikuo face said this-is-awkward… I patted his shoulder, "It's just a shower in the lake Mikuo, no big deal. Besides we're wearing our clothes," I said to him. He nodded and we walk into the lake.

"Ah, two lovers in a lake," we heard someone say, we turned to find Miku giggling.

"We're just taking a bath in the lake because our hands are glued together! How many times do we have to say it!" Mikuo and I said.

"Ah, and you guys also talk together! I'll leave you two love birds at it! See you Neru and big brother," Miku said and skipped away giggling to her self.

"She is starting to annoy me…" Mikuo mumbled.

"Let's just take a bath Mikuo," I said.

We grabbed our bars of soap and started showering. Good thing there was a hose by the lake. I started to wash my hair when Mikuo started to touch it.

"What are you doing Mikuo?" I asked turning to him.

"Your hair… it's very soft," he said staring at me strait in the eye with his aqua eyes. I started to feel my face heat up, "I can see that you're blushing Pony," he said smirking.

"Put a bar of soap in it Mikuo," I said turning away from him conditioning my hair. Then I got the hose and washed my head. Mikuo was done when I was we got out of the lake and sat on the dock drying our selves with our towels. When we were done drying up Mikuo started dipping his feet in the lake.

"Hey, since your hair is down, I can't call you 'Pony', looks like I'm going to call you 'Cute'!" He said.

"W-why?" I stammered, why Cute?

"Because you're cute!" he said grinning.

"No I'm not!" I said.

"Of course you look cute! If you don't like it then Honey!" he said laughing to himself.

"Why's that Mikuo?" I scowled.

"Because of your honey colored hair and eyes!" he said.

"But people would get the wrong idea!" I said.

"Who cares you are my honey!" he said laughing.

"Stop that! It's not funny Mikuo!" I said blushing.

"Fine… then just Neru," he said.

"Thank you Mikuo, or should I call you 'Whinny'" I smirked.

"Hey I don't wine!" he complained.

"Then Complainer!" I said laughing.

"Stop it Neru!" he wined.

"Come one Mikuo we have to get back to our cabin," I said.

When we came in Rin and Len were talking and laughing and such.

"Oh hey guys, Akaito said we have to go to the lake in five minutes," Rin said, "Oh, and Neru, did you do something with your hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mikuo wanted to call me 'Pony' so I put my hair down," I said.

"Cool, you look good without your hair up Neru," Len said giving a thumbs up.

_**Ring, Ring!**_

"Guys time for canoeing! Get your butts to the dock!" Akaito said.

Rin and Len shrugged and left the room. I started to panic. I mean Mikuo and I couldn't canoe because our hands were stuck! I looked at Mikuo his mouth was open in the shape of an 'O'. I waved my hand infront of his face. He shook his head and we walked out of the cabin to the dock. There everyone was wearing life vest and Akaito and Luki were assigning canoe partners. When we came Akaito gave us a don't-worry-you-don't-need-to-go-canoeing look. We nodded and Luki say us down on the dock. Luki was talking to everyone and everyone cheered, got on the canoes, and rowed away. Mikuo looked upset about not riding on the canoes.

"Mikuo it's okay, we can go canoeing anytime!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I know," he said looking at everyone struggling with the rows.

"KYA!" we heard someone scream. We looked at the canoes and found Rin falling out of the canoe (WHAT THE HECK RIN! WHY ARE YOU FALLING?) She started to slip and fell out of the boat and everyone knew she couldn't swin! Then Len took off his shirt and jumped in the lake to get Rin. (That must've been a sight to see!) They were in the water for a long time, and then Len came up from the water with Rin holding on to him. She was passed out, and Len swam to shore and laid her down on the dock. Mikuo and I looked at Rin.

"Does anyone know CPR?" I asked.

"Well… everyone is out in the canoes, Mikuo and Neru are glued together, Luki doesn't know how neither do I, so it looks like Len will have to do it!" Akaito said.

Len blinked a few times then he nodded. He lifted her head, pinched her nose and leaned in.

**Len's POV**

I kept breathing in and out, in and out. When I backed away for the third time Rin started to cough and got up. She looked around and shook her head, "What happened?" she asked with her big blue eyes.

"You fell out of the canoe, and Len here saved you Rin," Akaito said.

Her face started to turn a little red, "You mean…?" she looked at me and turned to Akaito and gulped, "Len here… he… you mean… are you serious!" she asked her entire face redder then a tomato.

We all nodded. She passed out, "Holy crap what now," Len asked.

"I don't know send her to the nurse I guess?" Mikuo said while poking her with a stick (where'd he get the stick?).

Neru slapped the stick out of his hand then slapped him in the arm, "Stop that," she whispered while glaring at him.

"Okay," he whispered back.

"I'll carry her," I volunteered.

Before anyone could respond I already was carrying her on my back. Then I dashed off to the Nurses Office. When I came in through the doors the nurse no one was in there. I decided to place Rin on a bed by the window. I took a chair and placed it beside the bed. I held her hand and waited for her to wake up. I looked out the window until I heard a moan. I looked at Rin. She started shifting then sat up with her eyes half open.

"Rin! Oh my gosh, I'm glad you're alright!" I said while embracing her.

"Len why am I in the Nurse's Office?" she asked after I hugged her.

"You passed out at the dock," I said plainly.

"Oh…" she said while looking down at her lap.

"I'm glad you're okay Rin," I said while getting up from my chair and sitting on the bed.

"I'm glad you helped me Len," she said, and then by surprise she hugged me then kissed me on the cheek, she chuckled, "Um… Len where's your shirt?" she said while giggling.

"I took it off when I dived out of the canoe," I said.

"No matter!" she said then kissed my on the lips.

**Neru's POV**

**(After the canoe race)**

Mikuo and I decided to check up on Rin and Len in the Nurse's Office. When we opened the door, we found Rin and Len kissing! I felt my heart ache a little. Then Mikuo shouted, "LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE! Two love birds in their nest!" Mikuo laughed.

Rin and Len stopped kissing and looked at Mikuo and I and then they blushed redder then a tomato. Mikuo gave them a thumb's up, and I just smiled, "Well, we'll leave you to it!" Mikuo said, and we left the room.

"That was…"

"Shocking?" Mikuo said.

"Yeah… shocking," I said looking down.

I looked up when I heard someone calling our name. It was a red figure… Akaito! We stopped in our tracks and Akaito came up to us without breath. He was holding a bottle called 'Glue Removal'.

"*pant* Guys I have the glue removal for your hands!" Akaito said.

"I thought it was coming in two more days!" Mikuo said while grabbing the glue out of his hand and staring at the container.

"Yeah it was! But I found one in the dish washer in the cafeteria!" we stared at him, "Yeah don't ask…" then he ran off back to the dock.

Mikuo started to put the glue removal on our hands and then we slipped our hand apart. We cheered then hugged. When we realized we just hugged we pulled away quickly.

"Let's go back to the dock," I said shyly.

"Yeah… you want to hold hands on the way there?" Mikuo asked.

"No!" I said while giggling and ran off with Mikuo running behind me. When we made it to the dock Mikuo tackled me into the lake.

"CANNON BALL!" everyone yelled and jumped in.

_Splash!_

Everyone was wet, even Akaito and Luki who didn't even jump in! Everyone started to laugh. Then Rin and Len arrived.

"You guys are finished making out? It took you that long?" Mikuo yelled while going up to shallower water.

I splashed him with water. Then he tackled me in the water and got the hose.

"You wouldn't!" I said.

"Oh yes I would Neru!" he said and turned on the hose full power and sprayed me.

We all laughed. I then grabbed the hose from his hand, got up, and sprayed him back. When I was done he shook his head and smiled, and went back to playing in the water. I got out of the water to change into my swim suit. I ran to my cabin and grabbed my yellow two piece. I looked around to make sure no one was in side or out to see me. I changed quickly and ran back to the dock were everyone was still playing. I ran off the dock and made a big splash. My long blonde locks where all over my face. I guess I should've worn my hair in a pony tail.

"Here's your clip Neru," I removed the long locks of hair from my face to find my clip in the hands of Mikuo. He was smiling and he wasn't wearing his shirt! I blushed and took the clip and put it on, "Good, you look like your normal self, I like you that way!" Mikuo said with a big grin, and then patted me on the back. Then all of a sudden he pushed me into the lake. When I got up I shook my head then I said, "You know Mikuo, you shift a lot in your sleep!" I said.

"What so you mean?" he asked with a confused face.

"I mean…" I leaned in and whispered everything that happened last night in his ear. When I was finished he fell into the water, "I had a feeling you would do that Mikuo!" I said then pulled him back up.

After the past two days, was a blast at camp, it was way better then school. But then it was time to leave. We got our stuff said our good-byes to our camp friends, I got some phone numbers from them, and left on the bus. Rin and Len were sitting next to each other no surprise there. I was sitting by the window when Mikuo sat down next to me.

"You don't mind… do you?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"No not at all," I said and started texting on my phone.

I got a new text message it said:

_Hey Neru! It's Gakuko! It was nice to have you guys come to camp! Come back anytime! ;D Also look out your window!_

I looked out the window and found Gakuko waving good-bye. I waved back and smiled. Mikuo pushed me away from the window and waved at Gakuko and the others. I on the other hand was squished in the chair. Then I pushed Mikuo and he fell off the chair.

"Ouch! Neru!" Mikuo said while rubbing his bottom.

I chuckled then the bus started to move. Mikuo got up and sat down. He mumbled something but I didn't hear what. Then he smirked. On the way home Mikuo fell asleep. He was a drag. I had no one to talk to because Mikuo was asleep. I decided to fall asleep to since I have nothing to do.

I woke up with a startle. I found myself sleeping on Mikuo's lap! I shot up and found Mikuo still asleep. Good thing too. I blushed took out my phone and started playing some games.

**Later…**

Before I knew it we were already home. Miku looked in the mail box and found some invites to a masquerade! I looked at my invite:

_The beautiful Akita Neru, you have been invited along with your other friends to a Masquerade Ball. Wear a mask and fancy dress to the party! Hope to see you there!_

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! Review Thanks!**


	7. The Horrible Days

**Chapter 7: The Horrible Day(s)**

**Neru's POV**

I stared at the note it didn't have the date of the party. Then I squinted some more then I saw the date _Thursday_ that means two more days. I looked at Miku who was looking at me, "We only have two days to get ready," she said with her big eyes.

"Then let's go shopping!" Rin said.

"Should we bring the guys too?" Teto asked.

"No we should keep it a secret for who we are at the party!" Miku said.

"That's a good idea," Rin said.

"Looks like we are going shopping!" Teto said.

"I don't want to!" Haku yelled.

"Then don't," I said.

"I'm coming too," Luka said.

**At mall**

At the mall there was a bunch of clothes there. Miku and Rin were bouncing around looking at clothes. Teto was looking at a pretty nee high dress with dazzling sparkles, with a printed rose on it. Miku was wearing a green ankle high noodle strap dress with a blue stripe on the waistline. Luka got an ankle high pink drass, with a dark pink ribbon on the waist, it had a pink rose printed on the top corner of the dress it was a strapless dress. Rin was wearing an orange strap nee high dress with light and dark orange stripes with white leggings. Everyone else picked a dress for me. After a few minutes they came with a bright yellow dress that was short, it had a pattern of a beautiful yellow flower on the bottom of the dress, it was a strapless dress and was sparkling, and finally for Haku, we got her an ankle high dress that was gray with a purple ribbon on the back. Then we bought the clothes. The next part was shoes… we came to a shoe section of the store. Rin found a bunch of shoes that were orange. Miku got a bunch of sparkly blue shoes, Teto got a pair of red high heels, Luka got a pink high heal shoe that had a strap on it that was in the shape of a ribbon, and I got a yellow shoe with a three centimeter heel. We bought those too.

We went out for some food after the shopping day. We went and at a fast food place. We sat at a table near the door. I glanced around. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Mikuo, Len, Kaito, and Ted! Here! At the mall! I shook Miku's arm and told her. She looked around and found them. She waved at them and called their names. They turned and waved back. They walked over to our table. Miku was eating her fries, Teto was eating her burger, Rin was drinking her soda and I was drinking my shake. When all of a sudden another straw came into my drink. I glanced up, it was no other then Mikuo.

"Mikuo what are you doing?" I asked.

"Can I have a sip of your drink?" he asked.

"No you can't," I said while taking out his straw from my drink.

But before I could take another sip, Mikuo put his mouth on the straw!

"Mikuo! Hey, that's mine!" I said while pulling my drink away from Mikuo..

The straw was in his mouth the shake was dripping from the straw. I pulled it out of his mouth giving him a glare. I put it back in my shake and started drinking it again. For some reason… it tasted like… leeks! I looked up at Mikuo he was sticking out his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes and kept on drinking.

"You do know if you drink out of the same thing it counts as kissing… right?" Miku asked.

"I don't care," I said while drinking my shake, "Besides what are you guys doing anyways?" I asked Mikuo.

"We were just you know… out," Kaito said with his hand around Miku's shoulder.

"We went out to buy clothes for the masquerade," Mikuo said, "We aren't showing you our clothes though," Mikuo said with a smirk.

**Mikuo's POV**

To tell you the truth, the clothes we got was too fancy I guess in my opinion. I had a tux A TUX! I, Mikuo, never wears a tux! Kaito had a fancy suit with a blue flower printed on the back. Len had a button down white t-shirt and black pants. Teto on the other hand had a black suit with a red rose on the right shoulder.

"Do you think we should go in separate vehicles to the party? You know to keep ourselves secret?" I asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Miku said.

"Okay so it's settled, we take separate ways to the party so we don't know who's who!" Kaito said.

"Yeah we should get home now let's go guys!" Ted said

"Yeah see you guys at home then?" Neru asked.

"Yeah, let's go guys!" I said.

Then we left.

**At Home**

When we came home, I went in my room and fell on the bed.

"THAT WAS SO EXAUSTING!" I yelled in my pillow.

I took the pillow off my face. I looked at the clock _4:10_ I decided to take a nap. I slept for a while then woke up I looked at the clock _5:30. _I must've slept for about and hour and twenty minutes. I mean, we just came home from camp, and then we have to go shopping? I started to hear singing out side my room. I saw Rin singing on the karaoke on the T.V. She was singing _Su-Su-Su Suki Daisuki! _Len was sitting right by her. Neru was just sitting on the couch listening with her eyes close. I decided to sit next to her and annoy her. That's what I do all the time. I started poking her in the cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at me with her honey colored eyes. When Rin finished singing she handed the mike to Neru.

"Come one Neru, sing a song for us!" Rin said.

"Yeah, I've never heard you sing before," I said.

"But what will I sing?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'll pick the song…" I said and pushed some numbers.

"Mikuo…?" Neru said staring at me.

When the Music started she knew what the song was, _World is Mine._ Then she started to sing. Her voice was like Miku's but higher when she sang.

When she stopped singing she handed the mike to me, "Now you sing mister," she said with an evil smile.

"I take that challenge Neru!" I said and grabbed the mike.

**Later…**

After about an hour of singing, we had dinner. I ate like a pig. I stuffed my whole face. Neru kept on telling me to stop eating like that. But I just ignored her. After dinner we went to bed early because of the hectic day. When I went to bed I smelled something… fowl… I looked around I found a skunk on the corner of my bed! I ran out of my room, "Urgh! Whoah!" I yelled stumbling out of my room.

"What's wrong?" Miku, Kaito, Rin, Le, Ted, and Teto said.

"A skunk was in my room!" I yelled covering my nose.

"Not it!" Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Ted, Teto, Dell, and Haku said.

"Yawn… what's going on guys?" Neru asked exiting her room.

"Mikuo sleeps in Neru's room tonight!" everyone said pointing at her.

"What? No way!" Neru and I yelled.

"It's too bad! Everyone said not it!" Miku said.

"Can we do it again?" Neru asked.

"Not it!" everyone yelled.

"Dang it!" Neru scolded, "Come on Mikuo," she slunk.

We entered her room and I just fell on the floor to sleep. I heard Neru snicker and go to sleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up in Neru's room with a blanket over my body. I got up and Neru wasn't in her bed. I got out of the room and saw that Neru was awake and eating breakfast. I decided to have waffles. Then after breakfast I decided to go to the garden and sit by the pond. I whistled to myself and thought about the party. I wondered what the girls where going to wear at the party. Then, a shadow casted over me, I turned around to find Neru standing there with her arms crossed.

"Mikuo, your room is de-stink you can go back in it," she said and left.

I got up and ran to my room. When I came in it, the entire room was a mess! "Holy cow…" I said.

"Yeah I know," I turned around Neru was there laughing to herself.

"Well… this sucks," I sulked.

"Don't worry I'll help," Nerus said.

"Really? I thought your favorite things were slacking of and texting," I said staring at her in the face.

"Yeah… but you need the help Mikuo," she said while leaning on the door frame.

"Okay, let's get started," I said while clapping my hands together.

**Later…**

When we were done cleaning my room, we were exhausted. She fell on the bed moaning in the pillow, and then I fell on my back on my bed yawning, "That was hard," I whined.

"No kidding…" she said.

"Thanks Neru for the help," I said sleeply.

"No problem, besides I had nothing to do, my phone was dead, and I lost my charger," she said looking up at the ceiling.

I glanced over to Neru, when I realized what position we were in bed, I shot up in a sitting position, "That must stink Neru," I said looking at her.

"Meh… the only reason why I text is because of my little brother, he's a cry baby," she said.

"Oh? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"He needs someone to talk to and that stuff, he's younger then Rin and Len," she said

"Wow, he must really love you as a sister," I said.

"Yeah, when he cries I give him a tissue to blow in, and sometimes he wets himself…" she said looking at me.

I snickered and got up from the bed, "I'm going out," I said.

"Where too?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe the mall?" I said.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? Let's go!" I said while taking my keys from the rack.

We left the house and went in the car. We drove all the way to the mall. We decided to go to the music store. There we listened to music there (No duh!).

"Mikuo, what's your favorite song?" Neru asked.

"I don't have one really, I like all songs, jazz, pop, rock, R&B, and all that," I said with my hands behind my head.

"Oh! Mikuo listen to this," she said while handing me an ear plug. I took it and put it on my ear, bad idea. She took of the ear plug and raised the volume.

"!" I winced and took out the ear plug, "Neru!" I said while pointing at her.

"He, he!" she said with her big smile.

**Neru's POV**

It was fun to mock Mikuo. It was my special. If it was an Olympic sport, I would get the gold! I was standing there laughing while Mikuo was standing there frustrated. Even though we hate each other, we are best friends! I punched him playfully in the shoulder and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out.

"Come on Mikuo we are going to go shopping," I said and dragged him to a clothes shop.

"Neru why are we here?" Mikuo asked.

"We are going to go buy some clothes," I said with a smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to, I also want to annoy you!" I said dragging him to a dress section of the shop.

**Later…**

"Why do you touchier me?" Mikuo said while shaking me.

"Did you peek at me when I was changing?" I said pointing a finger in his face.

"No of course not!" he said, he mumbled something else but I didn't hear, "Anyways let's go home," and he walked off.

**At home**

When we came home, Mikuo ran into his room and screamed.

"What happened to my brother?" Miku asked with a confused face.

"We went shopping," I said while walking to my room.

"Cool, what did you do there?" Miku asked with her big eyes.

"We bought some stuff, I bought some clothes," I said while shrugging, "Nothing special."

"Was it a… DATE?" Miku asked giggling with a note pad in her hand, "Give me all the details!"

"What? No! It wasn't a date! We were bored so we went out to the mall nothing else!" I said with my face red.

**About 15 Minutes Later:**

"So are you ready for the party Neru?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of excited," I said taking a seat by the TV, "but not too excited, because I don't know how to dance."

"What? How can you not know how to dance? Well I don't know how to dance either… but I can have Kaito help me!" Miku said.

"I can't dance either!" we heard Kaito say in his room.

"What now Miku? We only have like a DAY left before the party. How are we supposed to learn how to dance by then?" I asked.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" Gackupo said while opening the front door, "After all… I am the dancing samurai!"

"I can help too!" Luka said while coming out of her room.

"Hey! You have to teach me too!" Kaito said.

"I can dance better than my sister so I can help too," Mikuo said.

"What about the rest of us?" the rest of the people said. (Note: I just want to say that all Vocaloids and Utauloids live together)

"Okay then we have one day to learn. Let's go out in the garden to learn!" Kaito said while pulling Miku's wrist outside.

Gackupo gave a gesturing hand to Luka, "Ladies first," he said with a wink. Luka just rolled her eyes and went out to the garden.

"Neru you can't dance?" Mikuo asked me.

"No, not really. I never learned," I said walking to the garden.

**At garden:**

"Okay we are assigning partners so at the masquerade; you can dance with a special someone!" Luka said.

"We are picking people from this hat!" Gackupo said while showing a hat that looked like Luka's.

**Results:**

**Mikuo and Teto**

**Dell and Neru**

**Miku and Ted**

**Kaito and Haku**

**Rin and Len**

**(Note: Meiko is also a dance teacher and I just wanted to choose the most random pairings besides Rin and Len. Also Mikuo wasn't able to teach because everyone knew he only knew how to pop and that music.)**

"Okay let's dance!" Luka said while pulling out a whip and lashed it.

We all flinched at the whipping sound. Luka laughed like a maniac and Gackupo flinched, Meiko readied them in their position.

"Meiko, does this seem a bit too close? This isn't the salsa," Mikuo said.

"We are practicing the salsa FIRST!" Meiko said.

"But it's a ball… not a dance competition!" I yelled.

"But just incase! Now dance my pretties DANCE!" Luka said while lashing her whip.

"Gwah!" everyone yelped.

"Gackupo help us! These are mad women!" Kaito yelled.

"Wish I could. But I like a feisty Luka!" Gackupo purred.

"Okay I'm done…" Luka said returning to her old self.

"Aw, I was having lots of fun watching you be feisty!" Gackupo whined.

"Anyways… ON WITH THE DANCING!" Meiko said.

**Later**

We were all tired of the dancing. I laid on the couch moaning. I heard some people groaning and moaning. Teto whined and ate some French bread. Mikuo drank a glass of water, Miku fell on the ground sleeping, Kaito shoved his entire face in the ice cream bucket to cool himself off, Rin and Len sat in their road roller with the air conditioner on after all that sweating, and the rest of the people ran into their rooms to take a nap.

"That… was… horrible…" I moaned while closing my eyes when I opened them I saw Mikuo right in front of my face hanging over it.

"No kidding. I would have more fun if it was pop or dance music. At least we don't have to do that again because the party is tomorrow," he said with aqua hair dangling down touching my nose.

"Good thing I learned how to dance. I don't want to look like a fool if I dance with a cute guy," I said closing my eyes again for five seconds when I opened them Mikuo wasn't there.

"Cute guy huh?" I sat up Mikuo was sitting on the edge of the couch, "Dose that mean me?" he said pointing at himself smiling.

I threw a pillow at him and then said, "No not you, I want to dance with a cute, handsome, and tall man!" I said flipping my hair.

Mikuo put his finger to his chin then said, "So Ted? He is tall most girls call him cute and handsome without his glasses," he said running his hand threw his hair.

"No! Someone I don't know… it's a masquerade, you might not know, you might find your soul mate!" I said, "Masquerades are mysterious, you don't know who you dance with until they take off the mask!" I said.

"Enough with the mushy gush! Let's get on to the posture and that stuff and table manners!" Kaito said taking his head out of the tub of ice cream.

"Oh no! We are going to learn by ourselves!" I said.

"Yes, I agree! I don't need to go threw the touchier again!" Mikuo said standing up from the couch.

"Okay read this book then," Kaito said while tossing a book to Mikuo who caught it then yelled, 'OOF!'

I looked at the book and grabbed it. I flipped threw the pages and ran outside to the garden I heard Mikuo protest and follow me out. I sat by the mini pond we had and opened it up. _Chapter One: Knowing the Spoons and Forks_. "Lame!" I said flipping threw the book more.

"Neru! I was going to read that!" Mikuo said.

"Fine, we can read it together," I said patting a space in the grass for him to sit on.

**Later**

"Okay, I think we have it down now…" Mikuo said while lying on his back.

"Yeah, I'll give this book back to Kaito," I said while standing up.

When I walked in the room Kaito was napping on the couch. I walked over to him and dropped the book on his gut. He shot up and winced in pain. I snickered and left him in his pain. I walked back out to the garden to sit on the swing.

"Neru, do you want to practice some more dancing before the party?" I turned it was Mikuo. He held out his hand with a warm smile on his face.

"Why? I think we have practice enou-!" I was cut off when Mikuo took my hand and brought me close to him.

"Just one little dace won't hurt," he gave me one of his sly smiles.

"Fine, but this is for practice only! One dance, that's it!" I said, "Let's practice the moves Luka told us step by step okay?" I said while tightening my grip in his hand.

"Oh Len! We should practice too!" we heard from the window, I glanced Rin was there.

She burst out of the doors with Len holding her hand, "You guys don't mind. Do you?" Len asked glancing over to us.

"Of course not," I said, I looked at Mikuo his face wasn't so satisfied, "Mikuo are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah! Of course! What makes you think that?" he said.

"Well it's just that-," I was cut off when Mikuo said.

"No time for chit-chat let's dance," he said while pulling my closer to him, "Now, Neru, follow my lead," he whispered in my ear.

We danced and danced. Mikuo pulled me closer every time I would move back. Before I knew it we were chest to chest. I didn't know what he was doing. We went back and forth back and forth then all of a sudden, DIP! He dipped me his hand on my back cradling it. One of my legs were up Mikuo's other hand wrapped around my waist. My face started to redden. We stayed in that position for a few seconds which felt like FOREVER! Then he pulled me back up.

"Sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" he said with his face all red.

"I-It's okay Mikuo," I said looking away with one hand holding my arm.

"Wow! That was so cool!" we heard Rin say.

"I didn't know Mikuo could do that," Len said.

Crud, I forgot they where there! I felt my face heat up.

"Don't. Tell. ANYONE." I said.

"No need!" I turned around…

"Gyah!" everyone was standing there looking at us.

Kaito was eating an ice cream, Luka was eating popcorn like she was watching a movie.

"Wow brother! I didn't know you were so feisty!" Miku said with a wink.

"You really know your moves," Luka said.

"Some type of dance you got there!" Meiko said.

Both of our faces go all red. Mikuo covered his eyes with his hand. I did the same thing. I turned and left the garden. Oh my gosh! I didn't know they were there! I mean we even turned in circles and we didn't see them? Stupid! Maybe I was too focused on him… I went in my room and locked the door. I fell on my bed.

"We are just friends! What's up with people thinking we are more then that?" I said.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

My phone was ringing. I checked who was calling, Mikuo…

"Yes Mikuo?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to see if you were okay. Your door was locked," he said.

"Well I didn't want to se anyone. You know because they would make fun of us," I said while twirling my hair.

"Well, anyways, I'm sorry for that whole dip thing. I'm REALLY sorry," he said.

"It's okay Mikuo! You already apologized! I'm okay. But I had no idea that you can do that," I said with a mischievous smile.

"I- er… ANYWAYS! Do you have your mask ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. You don't have to yell into the phone to change the topic Mikuo," I said

"Sorry 'bout that," before he could say another word I heard Miku yell in the back round.

"_Mikuo! Brother! You need to help me! I need your conditioner for my hair! I want it to be soft for the party!" _She yelled.

"Okay sister! Sorry Neru," then he hung up.

Conditioner huh? Mikuo is such a girl. I got up and I unlocked my door, but when I opened it, Kaito, Luka, Rin, and Len fell into my room.

"Kaito! Luka! Rin! Len?" I said, "What were you doing?"

"Well!" Kaito said.

"You see!" Luka said.

"We wanted!" Rin said.

"But we!" Len said.

"Spit it out!" I said while crossing my arms.

"We wanted to spy on you!" they all said.

"Wow… you guys really need to mind your own business," I said while pushing them out of my room.

When they were gone Mikuo was standing staring with a confused face, "What happened?" he asked with his big aqua eyes.

"Luka, Kaito, Rin, and Len, spying on me," I said.

"Wow… anyways, lunch is ready," he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the dining room.

**Later:**

After lunch, I decided to watch some TV with Luka, Rin, and Len. Every channel we looked at had Miku singing. I moaned and Luka kept on flipping threw channels.

"WHEN IS THIS NOT ON?" I moaned listening to Miku sing 'World is Mine' on TV.

"It's not my fault that I'm so famo- HOLY COW! STOP AND LOOK AT THE TV!" Miku yelled while pointing at it.

"What? It's just- OMG!" Luka said dropping the remote.

"What?" I said while looking at the TV, my jaw dropped.

"What's going on?" Mikuo asked while entering the room, "Oh! TV- WHAT THE?" Mikuo yelled.

"_Today on the News, we find the handsome Mikuo on a 'date' with the beautiful Neru Akita at the mall. They were buying clothes and more. On the other hand, we found Rin and Len Kagamine having a kissing session in their road roller!"_

"Holy cow! You did what now?" Mikuo yelled at Rin and Len.

"I thought no one would see us!" Rin said blushing.

"Also IT WASN'T A DATE!" I yelled.

"This is so humiliating!" Mikuo and Len said.

"Wait guys, SHUT UP! There's more!" Kaito said.

"_Also, the power couple, Kaito and Miku was found at the carnival in the tunnel of LOVE!"_

"Say what now! That was private!" Kaito said.

"H-HOW DID THEY KNOW!" Miku said while blushing.

"_Also the dancing samurai, is actually a man! A cross dressing man! (no offence Gackupo)"_

"Well… I don't mind that because it's true," Mikuo said.

"Yeah! And- wait, HEY! I was always a dude!" Gackupo said

"Turn it off!" Meiko said, "I don't want to see anything bad about me!"

She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. We all were in major shock of that new surprise. Rin and Len were blushing like mad. Mikuo and I were banging our heads on the wall. Kaito and Miku were so mad and turning redder by the seconds. This was so not happening! But it was!

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT'S SO URG!" Mikuo said while punching the wall.

"Mikuo calm down!" I said while slapping him in the face.

He stared at me with a blank stare. I rubbed his face and nodded.

"No need to worry Mikuo," I said.

"Worry? WORRY! We are going to a ball, we will be humiliated!" Kaito said.

"Dude… it's a masquerade, NO ONE will know who we are!" Mikuo said

"Yeah… good point Mikuo," Meiko said.


	8. The Night

**Sorry for the wait! Because I was going to save my story when it said I was LOGGED OFF! I had to redo a lot... (At the ball, something HORRIBLE happens.) T.T On with the story *sob*  


* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Night

* * *

  
**

**Neru's POV:**

I went to bed after a while. I knew that the next day the party would come. The time for it was 7:00 p.m. I didn't know why I had this happy feeling for the ball. In my bed I tossed and I turned. I still couldn't believe what they said on TV about me and Mikuo! It was all a lie! But it was funny about Rin and Len kissing in the road roller! I closed my eyes just picturing it. I snickered at the thought.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in my bed, my hair all messed up. I got up and looked at my clock, it was 8:46 I got up and went to the bathroom. The door was locked. I knocked.

"One minute!" I heard someone say, it was Rin.

"It's just a minute can you wait?" I turned it was Mikuo.

Mikuo had wet hair and was wearing his shorts. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he was rubbing his head with a towel. His arm was still wet. I was guessing he just took a shower.

"Just took a shower I'm guessing?" I said while crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I think my hair is dry, I'm going to comb it talk to you late Neru," He said and left.

The door opened. It was Rin, she was wearing her usual outfit. She nodded and I entered the room. I looked in the mirror my hair messy, and my sleeping clothes wrinkled. I Turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up.

**Later...**

When I came out of the bathroom I decided to have cereal. I took the milk out of the refrigerator and pored some milk in and then some cereal. After I ate the cereal I decided to have some Pocky. When I put the pocky in my mouth, another mouth came to the other end. It was no other then Mikuo. He gave me an am-I-annoying-you-yet look. I nodded and spit the pocky out of my mouth. He ate it all up and licked his lips and then smirked. I glared at him and sat on the couch. He followed me like usual to annoy me.

"Can I have another?" he asked with a smirk.

"What, another part of my DNA?" I asked at stuck out my tong.

"Yeah sure why not?" he said and took another pocky and touched it on my tong.

**Mikuo's POV**

It was so fun to annoy her! I snickered to myself and when I took the pocky away from her tong she yelled ,"PERV!"

"Neru I was just kidding!" I said and put the pocky in her mouth.

She was red with rage. I ruffled her hair and got up from the couch. I put my hands in my pocket and winked at her. I walked outside and sat on the edge of the side walk. I looked up at the sky, it was clear blue. Then I heard a door slam. I looked at the front door of my house Neru came out side really angry... She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up.

"Mikuo," I shuddered when she said my name, "Rin and Len are... well... you see... they were found snooping in your room!" she said.

I was wide eyed, "They did... what?" I said removing her hands from my collar.

"You heard me Mikuo, 'They were found snooping in your room!'" she said with her hands on her waist.

I ran into the house and into my room. There they were. Rin and Len surrounded by everyone, "WHAT DID YOU SEE IN MY ROOM?" I yelled.

"N-nothing!" Rin said.

"WE wanted to... read your journal!" Len said.

Rin whacked him on the side of the head and growled. I was red with rage it wasn't like me.

"Did you read anything?" I said calmly.

"Well... we read the one about," they leaned in and whispered, "why you annoy Neru..."

"Y-yo-y-yo-you what?" I yelled freaked out.

"Y-y-y-y-yes! We are so sorry! We won't tell anyone Mikuo!" the bowed.

"You better be! Because if you do that again, you will be gone from Vocaloid..." I growled and threw everyone out of my room, "Now they know why..." I said and landed on the bed stomach first.

**About a Few Hours Later...**

It was the time of the party. Well... not yet exactly, it was about an hour before, the party, I was dressed and ready. I couldn't wait for it to start. My mask was half blue half black. I fixed my hair and put on my mask. I looked out the window, Kaito and the rest of the guys were already by the limo. I ran out the door hoping the girls wouldn't see me. ESPECIALLY Neru, she would just make fun of me. When I came to the limo we all entered. I sat by the window staring at the street lights that pass by. Len we in the middle getting squished.

"Who invited us to the party?" I asked turning to Gackupo.

"I don't know it didn't say," Gackupo said as he looked at his invite.

"That's weird. We are invited to a party that was in two days, and we don't know why..." I said looking out the window again.

"Maybe because we are famous!" Kaito said with his blue mask on.

"But we don't know who invited us! Who wouldn't say their name on an invite? I mean it's just... weird I guess..." I said looking at Kaito.

"Maybe you're just nervous. You know Mikuo, you might dance with a cute girl," Kaito said.

I felt my face get red, "I don't want to dance with girls! I'm just going for the f-food!" I said.

"Yeah, sure, right," Len said.

"Ah... yes... love" Ted said

"I'm serious! I'm only there for the foo-"

"We're here!" Kaito said as he opened the door and walked out along with the rest of us.

The place was huge! It was six stories high! The walls were smooth and gray. The windows were like a rainbow. The floor on the inside was marble. There were marble columns and a HUGE snack and food table! Before I could run and eat Kaito pulled me back.

"We need to show our invites," Kaito said.

"Oh yeah right," I took out my invite and held it in my hand.

We walk up to a red rope were a big tall man who was wearing a suit. He was the guard, "Your invite please," he said in a low voice.

We showed our invites and entered. I stood by the snack table and ate a few foods. I glanced over at the entrance. I saw five girls walk in I almost dropped my plate at the site of them. But I didn't. One of the girls were tall and had pink pony-tail hair style, she had an ankle long non-strap dress that had a ribbon on the waist and high heels, she had a half pink half magenta mask. Another girl had her hair down she had aqua blue hair, she wore a mask that was green and blue, her noodle strap dress almost touched the ground she wore white gloves that almost covered her entire arm. A girl with her hair in a small pony tail and an orange and yellow mask wore a nee high yellow and orange stripe dress and white leggings. A girl with red hair that was down wore a nee high red dress with sparkles her mask was dark red. The last girl had long blond hair that was curled, her dress was a strapless nee high one, it had yellow flowers at the bottom of it, and was sparkling.

My jaw dropped. I saw some guys rush over to ask them to dance even Kaito, Gackupo, Ted, and Len. I rolled my eyes and ate some more. I saw Kaito exit the crowed of men and was holding the hand of the aqua haired girl. Len was dancing with the short girl with short blond hair. Gackupo danced with the girl with pink hair. Ted danced with the girl with red hair. That left the girl with long blond hair. She was surrounded. being asked, "Pick me!" or "No, pick me! I think you're cuter than all of the other girls!"

"Guys?" the guys all smiled at her voice, "Can you leave me alone? I NEED my space," she said and walked off.

"Then you'll dance with me?" I heard a man say.

"NO WAY ME!" then all the men started to fight.

The girl walked over to the snack table and sighed, "I need space!" she mumbled to herself, "there acting more childish then him!" she mumbled again.

**Len's POV:**

This girl was a beaut! When we made it to the dance floor she curtsied and I bowed. I took out my right hand she took it. I pulled her closer to me and I put my hands on her waist. She put her's around my neck. We dance and dance, I didn't step on her foot! It was going great! She was cute.

"So, masked stranger, tell me about yourself!" she said with a smile.

"I'm 14, I like to sing, and I have a sibling, well we aren't really siblings," I said with a smile, "You?" I asked.

"Same," she said as I spun her around.

"Cool, what's your sibling like?" I asked.

"He's my twin, he's taller then me by an inch, he looks like me," she said with a big grin, "But he's not my twin, we are just mirrors."

"Hehe, you're funny you know that?" I say.

* * *

"What's your name?" she asked later when we came to the snack table for a break.

"You tell me," I said.

"Okay fine at the dame time while taking off our mask okay?" she says.

"My name is..." we reach for our mask then we said our names, "Rin/Len."

I look at Rin. She looked different. I grinned. We both laughed.

"Who knew that I would dance with my sister?" I laughed.

"It must be a twin thing," Rin says giving me a hug, "Were are the rest of the guys?" she asked letting go of the hug.

"Dancing with the girls I'm guessing," I said and pointed to where Gackupo, Ted, and Kaito were. They were dancing with girls too.

"Oh look, it's Luka, Miku, and Teto dancing with them,"Rin said with a giggle.

"Wow, what a coincidence..." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"But, where's Mikuo? And Neru?" Rin said while looking around.

I snickered, I tapped Rin on the shoulder and pointed to where Mikuo was. He was standing by the snack table talking to someone I assumed was Neru. When all of a sudden the lights went out.

"What the!" I said.

I felt someone grab my arm it was Rin. She whimpered. I knew she was afraid of the dark. I heard some screams of terror.

"Len what's going on?" Rin said hugging onto my arm tightly.

"I don't know..." I said, "Rin? Rin?" I felt her grip slip away, "RIN?" I said I couldn't see.

When the lights turned back on Rin wasn't there! I looked over to Mikuo, Neru wasn't there either! I looked at Kaito and Gackupo, Luka and Miku!

"Len! Len! What happened? A girl that I was talking to just... VANISHED!" Mikuo said.

"That was Neru!" I said.

"What? Where are they? URG!" Mikuo said while running his fingers threw his hair, "I TOLD YOU THIS WAS BAD!" Mikuo said while punching the ground.

"I don't know let's get the rest of the guys!" I said while running towards the rest of the guys, "Guys! Let's go! The girls you were dancing with were Luka, Miku, and Teto! Let's go, HURRY!" when we made it to the entrance I found that the guard was gone.

The limo was gone! I ripped of the mask that was hanging on my neck off of my neck and threw it on the ground, "URG! WHAT NOW!" I yelled.

"Calm down we'll find a way..." Kaito said.

I looked at the floor there was a note that said:_ To the Vocaloid Boys_

_If you want to see Rin, Luka, Miku, Neru, and Teto, come to the construction sight by Main Street. Meet us there at 8:30 TODAY if you want to see them again..._

_Signed, ?_

I crumpled the note in my hand_ Rin..._ I looked at my watch 8:10 p.m.

"Guys to Main Street that has the construction site! We have twenty minutes if we want to see the girls again!" I said and ran with the guys behind.

* * *

I looked at my watch again 8:25. We were there. We stood by the entrance when we heard a shriek. I looked up at the construction site I saw Rin. There was a man holding her in a head lock hanging her over the edge and so where the rest of the girls by other mystery men in cloaks.

"**RIN!**" I yell at the top of my lunges.

"**LEN! HELP SAVE ME!**" Rin yells back holding out her hand.

"**YEAH LEN! SAVE YOUR GIRL IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE!**" said the man who was holding her off the edge.

"Guys what do we do? They have the girls!" Mikuo said, "**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?**" Mikuo yelles while tightening his fists.

"**WHY? WHY? I'LL TELL YOU WHY!**" The man takes off the cloak and revels it's no other than... Zatsune Miku...

"**Z-Z-ZATSUNE?**" Miku yells.

**"WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY THE REST OF THE GIRLS WHEN YOU ARE JUST ENEMIES WITH MIKU HATSUNE!**" Mikuo yells.

**"THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT MIKUO!"** Miku yells at him (Hatsune).

"**BECAUSE! I'LL BE THE ONLY MIKU! AND THANKS TO YOUR EVIL SIDES TO HELP ME, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"** the rest of the people in cloaks took off their cloaks relieving that they are our evil sides.

"Let's go," I say while running inside, "Well, you guys coming?"

"If we go up they'll get go of them and we'll be to late. Gackupo, Ted, and I will stay here just encase they fall. Mikuo go with Len," Kaito said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mikuo said while following me up the stairs and balancing of the parts that were broken.

When we finally made it up I saw our evil sides... Miku Zatsune had a gun and started to shoot. Then... everything went into Matrix...

**Neru's POV:**

_I'm going to die! I'm SO going to die! _I started to tear up. I was being held at the edge of the building. My heart was beating faster and faster. My feet dangling. Hearing gun shots. I closes my eyes trying not to picture my death... Mikuo and Len will save me. Mikuo and Len will save me! No. I need to save myself! I started to scream and scream I bashed and bashed. I kicked my legs around trying to get out of the grip. Then I was let go and I started to fall.

"Neru!" I heard someone say which I thought where the last words I'd ever hear I started to close my eyes.

Then I felt an embrace I opened my eyes. I saw a lock of aqua blue hair... MIKUO? My head was on his chest his hand holding onto my head and the other on my back.

"Mikuo?" I said.

"D-don't worry! If you die, I'll die with you!" he said almost on the verge of tears.

We were falling we we heard sirens I looked at the ground there was a huge mat at the bottom of the ground.I looked back up I saw the other girls still up there and saw that Gackupo, Kaito, and Ted were trying to help save the rest of the girls. When we finally reached the huge mat I was crying in Mikuo's chest. He was hugging me. The police ran up the construction ang arrested Zatsune Miku and the rest of her gang.

"What were you thinking?" Mikuo whispered still hugging me, "But it's okay now... your safe," Mikuo said.

"Mikuo... thank you..." I said hugging him back.

"For what?" Mikuo said.

"For falling off the building with me and saying that if I die... you'd die with me!" I said, "Why?"

"Because even though we annoy each other... you're one of my BEST friends..." he said.

We stood up and jumped off the mat. Rin was hugging Len and kissing him. Teto was hugging Ted for saving her from near death. Luka kissed Gackupo on the cheek as a thanks. Miku and Kaito were hugging and Miku was crying.

"I'LL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" Zatsune Miku yelled as she got in the cop car.

* * *

**This is not the end yet! Get ready for the next chapter! I was all worn out from writing this! At least it had some Rin and Len in it! PEACE!**


	9. OH NO!

**Chapter 9: OH NO!  
**

**Neru's POV:**

It has been a week since that ball. I had nightmares about it every night of the entire seven days. Good thing Haku didn't come... I was just so happy that Mikuo could comfort me threw out those days. We always did the usual things. Wake up, go to school, and all that stuff. When we came to school today I decided to sit next to Mikuo, then teacher announced something.

"Class, I have an announcement!" the teacher started.

"Mikuo did it!" Len said while pointing to him.

"What? No not that, we are having a school dance!" the teacher said

"We better not get kidnapped again!" I said.

Mikuo grabbed my hand, "Don't worry, if someone comes to steal you, I'll protect you," he said while looking at my strait in the eyes with his aqua eyes.

I nodded and looked at the teacher who passed out the invites that you need to use to get in.

* * *

After class we had some lunch. I sat with Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, and Mikuo. Everyone already knew that Kaito and Miku where going together also known as 'The Power Couple.' Rin and Len where going together, and I was just going for the fun.

"What are you going to wear at the dance?" I asked Rin and Miku.

"I don't know really, I might wear just casual yet fancy clothes it's just a dance, not prom," Miku said.

"Yeah I might wear my white noodle strap and jean skirt with matching white strap on shoes," Rin said.

"Cool, I said while taking a sip out of my drink.

"So are you going with anyone Neru?" Mikuo asked.

I spitted out my drink then said, "W-why'd you ask?" I said while wiping my face (And while Miku and Rin clean their faces.).

"Oh... no reason," he said and drank his drink.

"Oh, are you," I asked.

He almost spitted out his drink but he held it in, "No not at all. Just going solo," he said.

"Yeah, me too. Miku, do you know what you are going to wear?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a blue short sleeved shirt, blue skirt and regular shoes, nothing special..." she said.

"Well, I'm going to the class room," I said while standing up.

"Can I come with you? I'm done with lunch," Mikuo said.

"Yeah, sure whatever," I said and walked off.

Mikuo was walking right next to me. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at birds flying in the sky. We walked in the empty hall. When we finally made it to the class room I looked threw the window, Teto and Haku were already there. When I opened the door I sat down in a seat by the window Mikuo following behind me.

"It's a good thing I didn't come to that ball..." Haku said to Teto.

"Yeah. You're lucky Haku. I mean Neru fell off the building!" Teto exclaimed.

"D-don't remind me about that horrible night..." I said while shaking.

"At least I caught you," Mikuo said.

"Yeah, you caught me, BUT we were still falling," I said while crossing my arms.

"At least I was there to comfort you," Mikuo mumbled.

"Pht... at least the cops where there to catch us in a huge mat," I said.

"Yeah! It would've been HORRIBLE if they weren't! I mean... you guys would be squished and-"

"I GET the idea," I said while covering my ears with my hands.

"Sorry," Teto said with a nervous smile.

I took my hands off my ears then looked out the window. I saw clear skies and the sun was shining. The trees leaves were green and healthy. it was almost summer in a week. I looked over to Mikuo who's head was on the desk. I was guessing that he was tired. I started to poke him with a pencil. When I was about to poke him for the 6th time he grabbed my wrist and took the pencil. He then put his head up.

"Stop please. Thank you," he said then dropped the pencil on the ground putting his head on the table again.

I pouted then looked out the window again. When all of a sudden the bell rang. I saw some people come in, like Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and Ted. Then when everyone else came in later the teacher came.

"MIKUO!" the teacher yelled.

"Huh? Hmm? What?" Mikuo said as he shot up from his sleep, "Sup teacher!"

"Urg... anyways on with the lesson..." The teacher said while writing a bunch on stuff of the bored.

* * *

**One Boring Class Later...**

Later that day the school bell rang and school was over. I got up from my chair and exited the class with Mikuo lazily walking behind. He seemed tired today I don't know why.

"Mikuo is something wrong?" I said while putting my hands on my hips stopping in my tracks.

"Hm? What? N-nothing's wrong! Why do you assume that?" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"It's just that you seem... tired," I said while looking at him strait in the eyes.

"It's just that I haven't been able to sleep lately," he said and looked away.

"Well, I've been having nightmares, I think you can fall asleep just try counting sheep or something," I said and continued to walk.

"Okay, I'll try. YAWN! I think I'm going to take a nap when i get home..." he said as he yawned again.

"We have homework though do that first. You might have an easier time to fall asleep," I said.

"I'm to tired! Then can you wake me up in about an hour to do it?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure, why not..." I said.

"Thanks, you're a great friend," he said while patting my on the back.

"Come on let's hurry home, the faster we are the more free time I have," I said while grabbing Mikuo by the wrist.

* * *

When we came home Mikuo was sleeping on the couch. I walked into my room to do my homework. When I set my homework and backpack on my bed I heard a scream. I ran out of my room to see who screamed. I ran into the living room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, the only one's who are home are you and me!" Mikuo said.

"Let's go outside," I said.

We ran into the front yard. We saw that the rest of our friends were there. I ran up to Kaito.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I think Zatsune Miku was right about getting revenge..." Kaito said while pointing to a tall building a few blocks away.

I squinted more to see what he was talking about. I saw it. Zatsune Miku was there on the tip of the building. She was fighting with Miku. They were punching and kicking! It was like Matrix!

"Should we go get Miku and help?" Mikuo asked, "And, HOW DID SHE GET OUT OF JAIL?"

"I don't know maybe she acted nice to get out," Kaito said.

"Well, let's go! We just can't stand-" I was cut off when I got hit in the head by someone.

**Mikuo's POV**

"Well,let's go! We just can't stand-" Neru was hit on the head by someone.

The person was wearing a black cloak.

"Why'd you do that? Who are you?" I said.

"Oh? You don't know me? I guess I'll have to show you who I am!" The mystery person too off their cloak relieving... Zatsune Mikuo.

"Holy crap it's your dark side," Kaito said.

"I can see that!" I said.

"This girl is pretty. I might take her with me," Zatsune Mikuo said while picking her up and putting her over his shoulders, "Just to make you mad!"

"What? No way! You're not taking her!" I said trying to grab her back.

He jumped out of the way every time I tried to grab him. Then He jumped onto the house. He stuck out his tongue and ran off.

"Get back here you coward!" I screamed, "NERU!"

"It's okay Mikuo. We'll get her back," Kaito said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

I slapped it away, "I told her I would protect her if she was going to get stolen! I'm getting her back if I die trying!" I said.

"You're not doing this alone, we ALL are going to help Miku and save Neru!" Kaito said.

"I'm not saving Neru!" Rin said.

"Yes you are! Even if you are rivals with Neru, you HAVE to help," Len said.

"Well, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! LET'S GO!" Teto said.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

We all ran to the building. I hoped that Zatsune Mikuo would be there. I was going to save Neru no matter what happens. A promise is a promise! I ran and ran, until we made it to the building.

"How are we going to get up there?" Meiko said.

"I don't know!" I said.

"Look!" Kaito pointed at something we all looked, "A ladder! Let's go!"

We all started to climb the ladder. I heard some kicking and grunting as we got closer. Miku must still be fighting. I rushed up faster. When I came up I saw Miku being punched and kicked at but fought back. Neru was still passed out.

"NERU!" I yelled.

"I see you've found me! now let's fight like our sisters!" Zatsune Mikuo said.

"Everyone knows you're the evil one! So we all can fight you!" I said getting in fighting position.

"Oh? How about now?" Zatsune Mikuo hair turned aqua blue like me and his clothes turned into mine!

"HA! But we still know who's who!" I said.

"Oh? How about I mix it up?" He ran towards we and started switching us around really fast which confused the others.

He changed his voice into mine, "Guys get him!" he yelled.

"What? No! I'm not Zatsune! He is!" I said while pointing at him.

"Who is the real Mikuo?" Teto asked.

"I AM!" Zatsune and I yelled.

"It looks like Mikuo will have to fight this on his own!" Kaito said, "Sorry the REAL Mikuo!"

"Heh..." Zatsune Mikuo said.

Then I heard a moan. I looked over to Neru she was waking up!

"Neru! Are you okay?" Zatsune Mikuo asked.

"What!" I said.

"Hmm? Mikuo? HUH? Another Mikuo!" Neru said.

"Neru! Are you okay? It's me the REAL Mikuo!" I said.

"Neru! don't listen to him! He's Zatsune!" Zatsune Mikuo said.

"What? No he is! He's fooling you! You've got to believe me!" I said while walking towards her.

"Stay back impostor!" Zatsune said.

"YOU'RE THE IMPOSTOR!" I yelled and punched him in the gut.

"Is that how it's going to be? BRING IT ON!" he said and swiftly low kicked me causing me to fall down.

"Ahh! What's going on!" Neru exclaimed.

"Neru! We don't have time to explain! We don't know who's who! so it's best for us to stay out of this!" Kaito said.

Neru ran over to them. I on the other hand was fighting the FAKE Mikuo. He punched me in the gut, "Ow!" I said and punched him right back with an upper cut.

"COME ON MIKUO! SHOW THEM WHO'S THE REAL MIKUO!" Miku exclaimed.

"You're going to lose..." Zatsune said low enough for only me to hear.

"I'm going to win! You are going to lose! I'm doing this because I promised to protect NERU!" I yelled.

**Neru's POV**

"I'm doing this because I promised to protect NERU!" one of the Mikuo's said.

"MIKUO! YOU CAN DO IT!" we all said.

"EVEN THOUGH WE DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! BUT WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" Len said.

"Come on prove you are a fake already! I know you are..." one of the Mikuo's said. (Let's call them Mikuo 1 and 2 but you have to guess who's who!)

"I'm not the fake you are!" Mikuo 2 said.

"No you are!" Mikuo 1 said.

"I. AM. NOT!" Mikuo 2 said while kicking him in the chest which caused him to fall back.

"OOF! Urg... you play hard ball..." Mikuo one said reviling it's the FAKE Mikuo, "Hey! Zatsune Miku! I'm out! You deal with this yourself!" he said and winked at me, "Oh and Mikuo... you need to work on your anger issues," he said and vanished into thin air.

"I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!" Mikuo screamed to the sky.

"Uh... GUYS HELP ME HERE!" Miku screamed.

"Got it!" Miku and Kaito yelled aiding Miku to help fight Zatsune.

* * *

When we came home Mikuo was badly injured. He had some bruises on his arm and chest. I got the first aid and helped bandage him. He was in his room waiting. When I entered he wasn't wearing his shirt showing his bruises. I took out the spray to heal the wound. He winced.

"It's okay Mikuo. You'll be fine," I said while wrapping the bandage around the top of his chest all the way to the bottom of his chest, "Better?"

"Yeah. Kind of. You know Neru I'm REALLY sorry," Mikuo said while taking my hand.

"About what?" I asked.

"You were taken away, and I swore I would protect you! I let you down," He said while looking into my eyes.

"It's okay, you saved me anyways," I said.

"Th-that's not the point! A promise is a promise! I swore! I let you down! I didn't want to loose you again Neru!" he said while pulling me into a hug, "I don't know what I'd do! If I lost you! You are very important to me!"

I felt water drip and fall on my neck. He was crying. I hugged him back. His body was shivering, his head was on my neck. His body was warm. He started to hug me tighter. When he finally let go I looked into his eyes.

"It's okay Mikuo. I'm safe! You saved me. I'm okay," I said.

"B-but! You were hit in the head, kidnapped, stolen, almost killed, hanged off a building, fell off a building, a-an-!" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

Our lips were touching. His were soft and warm. They tasted like vanilla ice cream. It was sweet and smooth. It lasted for five seconds. When I let go. His eyes opened slowly and his face was in shocked.

"You talk to much... and don't forget to do your homework," I said and exited the room.

When I exited the room I heard a "YES!" I giggled and went into the living room.

"That was such a weird day!" I said and collapse on the couch.

"I'll say! You had some lip locking with my brother!" Miku giggled.

I fell off the couch and got up, "WH-WHAT?" I said.

"I heard the whole thing!" Miku giggled.

"I did that to shut him up!" I blushed.

"Sure you did!" Meiko said coming out of her room with a camera.

"D-d-did you record the ENTIRE THING?" I yelled with my face redder than a rose.

"YEP! It was worth it! It was soo cute!" Meiko said.

"I should've seen you though!" I said.

"Let's just say I'm quick!" she winked, "I'm going to show this to all the Vocaloids AND Utauloids!" she laughed.

"AHH!" I screamed and put my face in a pillow.

"What's going on?" Len asked exiting his room.

"Len! Look. At. This." Meiko said while showing him the video.

"DON'T MEIKO!" I yelled and threw a pillow at her which she avoided, "AHH!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Len laughed.

"THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!" I yelled.

"Huh? What?" everyone exited their room to see what was going on, "What's that! Let me see!" some people said.

"Ooooooh! Interesting!" Some people awed and some laughed.

"What's going on?" Mikuo asked exiting his room, "Guys! What's- OH MY GOSH! MEIKO!" he yelled.

"Wow... this is just pure gold!" Rin and Len laughed.

Mikuo sat next to me on the couch. His face in his hands. I sighed.

"This is horrible," Mikuo sighed.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"This is the worst day ever," Mikuo said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh? you didn't like my kiss?" I said while putting my hands on my hips giving him a glare.

"Wh-what? N-no! I did like it!" he said with his face redder then a tomato.

"So you like my kisses?" I asked rasing on eyebrow.

"I mean- I UH! Well- N-NERU! I liked it b-but not in that way! I mean! URG!" he stammered and put his head in his hand.

"It's okay Mikuo! Calm down!" I said and patted him on the back.

"OW! It still hurts there!" Mikuo said while rubbing his back.

"Sorry Mikuo!" I said.

"Anyways, Neru, will you go with me to the dance?" he said while holding my hands.

"You mean as friends?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I mean, you me, the dance, together, like a d-date?" he said while looking in my eyes.

"I-I-I um- err..."

"Please Neru! It would mean the world to me!" he said while putting one hand on my cheek.

"Mikuo..."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Was that a cute chapter yet violent! I thought it was! REVIEW! What do you think of the story? If it's good thanks! If you don't like it it's okay.  
**


	10. I Don't Like That Mikuo!

**Hi! I've been having writers block which I NEVER had before! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: I Don't Like That Mikuo!  
**

**Neru's POV**

He had just asked me to the dance... HE had just ASKED _me_ to the dance! I can't speak! Should I say yes or no? Gosh! I said yes to Len! But I can't to Mikuo. I mean oh the joy! I want to go SO badly to the dance with him! But I can't say it! His face was still looking at me. I saw the others looking at us. People gave thumbs up and nods. I looked back at Mikuo.

"Sure Mikuo. I'd love to!" I said then the room erupted with 'WOO HOO!'

"Really you will! Great!" he said and let go of my hands.

He walked back in his room and closed the door, "Oh and by the way Teto, where's your cat?" I asked turning to her.

"Uh... it's best for you not to know..." she said and walked to her room.

Everyone exchanged looks then shrugged and did their routine. I sat on the couch and watched some TV. When I turned it on I dropped the remote and my jaw dropped, "Guys! Look at this!" I called.

"What? What? Another news thing about us?" Miku asked.

"Yes it is! So shut up and watch!" I said.

_"Today, we find our Vocaloids and Utauloids at the top of a building. There was TWO Mikuo's there, Miku Hatsune, and Miku Zatsune there. They were fighting on the building_. _We shall look at a clip of the scene that happened today. As you can see, the two Mikuo's are fighting then it reveals that one is a fake! It was Mikuo Zatsune."_

"Crazy stalker reporters..." I mumbled.

"I know! can't they just leave us alone? It's not like they have an evil side! Pht!" Miku sighed.

"Anyways, I'm going to my room," I said left the room.

When I entered my room I sat by my desk. I felt my neck I noticed I was still wearing my necklace. I looked at the engraving, _Smile_. I still didn't know who it was from. The the necklace burst open! It showed a picture of Mikuo and I. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder and we were smiling. I remember when this was taken.

**_FLASH BACK!_**

_It was about a few months ago. It was November 1. I was sitting on the swings in the park. I was sad because no one remembered my birthday. I didn't cry, I was swinging slowly back and forth. When someone sat on the swing next to me. It was Mikuo. He grinned at me then said, "Neru are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine..." I sadly responded while looking at the ground._

_"Are you sure? Everyone forgot your birthday," he said._

_"How did you know?" I asked._

_"Because I didn't," he said while handing me a small box._

_I gasped. He handed me the box. I opened it slowly. It was a new phone cover. There was also a bracelet. It was yellow and orange. It was sparkly and had beads. I looked back up at Mikuo he was grinning at me. I had a shocked expression on my face.  
_

_"Do you like it?" he asked._

_"It's very pretty. Thank you for remembering my birthday," I said._

_"Let's go back home. I need to show you something," he said while extending his hand._

_I took his hand, it was soft and warm. I stood up and we walked home. When I came in the lights were off. Then everyone jumped out and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_Confetti and and balloons fell from the ceiling. I smiled and clapped my hands together. Mikuo put his hand around my shoulder and grinned. That's when the picture was taken. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

I grinned at the memory. I closed the necklace and smiled. I looked out my window and noticed that it was almost dark out. The sky was shades of orange. I walked out of my room for dinner. After dinner I went to bed. I combed my hair and put it down. I wore my usual nightgown. I walked out of my room and went out in the garden. The garden lights were on. I sat down on the swing we had. The moon was shining. The stars were everywhere, I looked around the garden. I noticed our fountain we had that changed color. I walked over to it. I noticed that the color was changing into orange. I touched the water and spun my finger in it. It changed color depending on which Vocaloid or Utauloid was standing by it or touching it.

"Pretty. It's one of lives wonders to me," I quietly said to myself.

Then all of a sudden the water turned half aqua blue. I turned around Mikuo was standing there. He walked over to me and put his own finger in the water.

"So you decided to go out to relax?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. How are your bruises?" I asked.

"They still hurt. But you know I'll feel better soon," he said as he swirled his finger in the water.

"You wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me," I sighed.

"No, it's okay. I did it for you, I don't mind," he said.

"Really? You did it for me? No one has done that before. You're really sweet Mikuo," I said.

"Yeah, well, you are really important to me," he said while taking out his finger from the fountain.

He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him.

"M-Mikuo?" I said.

"You would be my friend no matter what... right?" he asked.

"Of course I would Mikuo. Why would you say such a thing?" I said.

"Because of this," he pinned me on the fountain.

"M-M-Mikuo?" I stuttered.

He leaned in and started kissing me, "Mikuo- Nhh! What- Mhhh! Are you- NNH! D-doing!" I yelled at every breath.

He didn't answer he just kept on kissing me. When he finally stopped I gasped for air. He let go of my wrist and I covered my mouth with my hands. He licked his lips then I noticed something. It wasn't Mikuo...

"Mikuo Zatsune?" I yelled.

"That's right I'm not the real Mikuo Hatsune. Am I a better kisser than him or what?" He winked.

"HEY YOU!" I heard someone yell, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO NERU!" It was the real Mikuo.

"Oh just had a lip locking session," Zatsune Mikuo said to Mikuo, "She's a great kisser," he said while turning back to me, "I just might have another," he said as he pinned me to the fountain again.

"What? No way! Neru would never kiss you!" Mikuo yelled.

"Oh really? Then why DID I kiss her a few seconds ago like this?" he said and started kissing me again.

"NHHH!" I moaned under his lips.

"ZATSUNE! STOP! THAT!" Mikuo yelled.

"Why should I?" he said while pulling away, "You can't stop me!" he said and kissed me again.

"NHHMHH!" I moaned.

He ran over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. He pulled him away and punched him in the gut, "I. SAID. STOP!" he yelled louder then before.

I gasped for air, "Mikuo! You're in no condition to fight!" I said.

"I don't care! I will fight for you! I don't want this jerk to kiss you again!" Mikuo yelled.

"Oh? I can't kiss her?" he said while licking his lips again, "She's cute and a good kisser like I said. Just another kiss..." he said and put his index finger and thumb on my chin and pulled my closer to him.

"You'll have to fight me first Zatsune!" Mikuo said.

"Okay, but the only reason why I stopped fighting is because I didn't want to kill you! But it looks like I will to win this fair maiden!' Zatsune Mikuo said.

"BRING IT!" Mikuo yelled.

"Heh! You'll never grow up you loser!" Mikuo Zatsune said.

They started to fight. Mikuo got punched in the gut and fell back, "Mikuo!" I yelled.

"I'm fine! Go inside! You'll be safe! GO!" Mikuo yelled as he got up.

"I'm not going!" I said.

"I don't want you to get hurt! GO!" He said as he tried to kick Zatsune.

I nodded and ran inside. When I came in Miku was still awake along with Kaito, Meiko, Luka, and Teto. The all looked at me.

"Zatsune Mikuo is outside fighting Mikuo!" I said.

"What? What happened?" Miku asked.

"Well I was outside to relax, I was standing by the fountain when Mikuo came which wasn't really Mikuo! He was Mikuo Zatsune, I didn't know that he was then he pinned me to the fountain and started well... making out with me! Then the real Mikuo came and told him to stop which only made him kiss me more! So then they started to fight!" I said quickly.

"Holy crap. SERIOUSLY? We need to help him!" Miku said.

"He didn't want me to stay because he thought I might get hurt!" I said.

"We should help any-!"

"ARRRG!" we heard someone scream.

"Mikuo?" Miku and I yelled as we ran out of the room and into the garden.

There was Mikuo. We was lying on the ground knocked out. Mikuo Zatsune had his hands on his hips. He was laughing, "I told you, you couldn't win!" he said while jumping in the air vanishing...

"Mikuo! Oh no!" I yelled and ran over to him, "Mikuo! Mikuo! Wake up!" I said while shaking him.

"Hmmmh? Neru?" he said and shot up.

"Mikuo? Are you okay?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I'm fine..." he whispered in my ear, "because you are safe," he whispered again.

I hugged him back, "Come on, let's take you inside," I said and let go of the hug.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up in bed I woke up in bed the next day. But I wasn't in MY room. I looked around I noticed an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked to my left. MIKUO? Oh yeah that's right I walked Mikuo to his room and when he fell in the bed we grabbed me by the wrist and told me to stay with him. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hm? Neru your awake? Good morning," he said and let go of my waist.

I shook my head and got out of the bed. I stood up and said, "Are you feeling better Mikuo?" I asked.

"N-no not really... I can't move that much..." he said as he sat up in bed.

I sat at the foot of his bed and smiled, "You'll be better soon. You just need to wait," I said.

"Also, I'm sorry about last night," he said.

"You saved me anyways," I said.

"Yeah but Mikuo Zatsune m-made-out with you! He would've done worse!" he said.

I shuddered at the thought of it. I hugged Mikuo, "You've protected me though!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I blushed and walked out of the room. I knew that the dance was on Saturday which was tomorrow. I still didn't know what I was going to wear! I went into my room and looked threw my closet.

"Aha!" I said.

I found a plaid yellow skirt with ruffles at the end with sparkles, I also found a noodle strap shirt that had a yellow star on it the shirt was orange. I also found a strap on shoe that was black. I nodded and left my room. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I locked the door and looked in the mirror.

"Oi... my hair is a mess!" I said.

* * *

**Later that day...**

I was watching TV in the living room. Mikuo was sitting on the couch with his crutches next to him (he broke his leg in the fight.). I was worried for him. If his legs are broken that means he won't enjoy the dance.

"Mikuo how are you going to dance if your leg is broken?" I asked.

"I don't need to dance at the dance, I can just eat food," he said with a sigh.

"It won't be fun if you just sit there doing nothing," Teto said.

"Come on guys, I'll be fine!" Mikuo said.

"Oh fine! But I won't be able to dance with you," I said while flipping threw channels.

"Why would you want to dance with me anyways?" Mikuo said.

"Because you have good moves on the dance floor!" Rin said.

"Yeah, but I have two left feet now!" Mikuo said.

"True, but you know you are awesome at dancing," I said.

"Yeah I am! I just hope our enemies won't crash the party," He said.

"We have the rest of the Vocaloids and Utauloids to fight with us!" Len said.

**About 5 hours Later...**

I was sitting in Mikuo's room helping him go to bed. It was hard for him to go to bed because of his legs. He was siting at the foot of his bed we were watching TV in his room. His hair was messy and he was in his night clothes.

"Neru, I'm sorry I won't be able to dance with you," Mikuo said.

"It's okay Mikuo. It's just a dance," I said.

"But I want to make it up to you! I don't want to disappoint you," he said and pinned me down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I just want to make it up to you," he leaned down and kissed me.

I pushed him off me and got up, "MIKUO!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong with you!" I said.

"I wanted to-"

"Mikuo! Hear me out! I DON'T LIKE THIS MIKUO!" I said, "I like the Mikuo who is funny, the one who is my best friend! The- the one that isn't like this! You've changed, I don't like it one bit! What happened to the boy I was in love with? I can't stand this anymore!" I said and went out of the room.

**Mikuo's POV:**

What's wrong with me? She's right, I have changed. Ever since that masquerade, I've been different! Like I'm not me anymore! What's up with that? Wait! The masquerade... the building... the-the... THE SHOOTING! Zatsune Miku must have... put something in the bullets! I know I was shot! I've become the complete opposite of me! WHAT HAPPENED?

"ARG!" I screamed in my pillow.

"Brother?" I turned to the door, "What happened?" Miku asked.

"I've changed... I don't know what came over me!" I said to my sister.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"I. Have. Changed... I mean ever since that ball... I was shot, and I've changed! Maybe Zatsune Miku put something in her gun! It must have had something... like a-a-"

"Love bullet?" Miku said.

"Maybe... probably every day my emotions grow and grow for love. HOLY CRAP I NEED THIS TO GO AWAY BEFORE I DON SOMETHING BAD!" I yelled.

"No kidding! You might do... something... to Neru... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Miku yelled, "But how are you so sure that they did?" Miku asked.

"Ever since the night, I've had a craving for love!" I said.

"Is that why you asked Neru to the dance? You don't really love her?" Miku said.

"I don't know..." I said.

"SO you don't like me?" I turned to the door...

"N-NERU!" I said.

"You were j-just playing m-me? Y-you d-don't l-like m-m-me?" Neru said with tears in her eyes.

"I do like you!" I said.

"No! No! NO! It's just a-a LIE! You don't like me! I thought you did! I. HATE. YOU!" she yelled.

"Neru! How are you so sure that it isn't the bullet? How are you sure he didn't love you from the start?" Miku said.

"Mikuo... I don't want to see you again!" she yelled and slammed the door.

"Neru!" I yelled.

"Mikuo, let's try to find out to get rid of this love bullet! Wow... you've been getting hurt a lot lately..." Miku said.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know if I love her or it's just the bullet! I NEED HELP!" I yelled.

'Let's tell Kaito, he might know what to do," she said.

"Yeah, the dance is tomorrow, and I want to be normal..." I said.

**To be continued!**

**It's almost the end of season 1! then It'll be season two! Also I'll have a poll for the story just visit my page to vote!  
**


	11. The Dance

Chapter 11: The Dance

**(well it was another tie! This is the end of season one and season two will be about Rin and Len enjoy!)**

**Mikuo POV:**

I grabbed my crutches and Miku and I got out of my room to Kaito. When we entered the kitchen Kaito looked at us.

"Kaito we figured out our problem between my brother and Neru," Miku said.

"What's that?" Kaito said while staring into space.

"I think when Mikuo got shot at the ball there was something in the bullet. What should we do?" Miku said.

"I don't know why not ask Luka? She has a book on bullets…" Kaito said while putting his hand on his cheek.

We stared at him for a second, "Book about bullets?" I said.

"Yeah don't ask…" Kaito said, "Why not ask tomorrow, she's asleep let's go to bed, good night," Kaito walked over to Miku, kissed her on the cheek, and left for his room.

She turned bright red and touched her cheek. I smirked, "You are so head over heals for him sis," I said.

"Oh shut up! Good night brother," she said and left.

I sighed and went to my room. I sat on the bed and put the crutches away. I ran my fingers threw my hair, "I'm sorry, Neru…" I whispered to myself.

I blushed to myself and hit myself in the head. NO TIME TO THINK ABOUT HER! I need to figure out how to find a cure! Keep her out of my mind, keep her out of my mind, keep her out of my mind... I love you... ! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! I sighed aloud and repeated 'keep her out of my mind...' I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. Then I fell asleep...

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up in bed. My hair was messy and my chest still hurt. I got up and got on my crutches. I entered the kitchen and found some people in there, Rin, Len, Luka, and Kaito. I went up to Luka, "Can you give me your bullet book Luka?" I asked.

"Why do you need it?" she asked while raising one eyebrow.

"I have my reasons..." I said with a wicked grin.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said with a flip of her hair and left for her room.

A little while later, she came out of her room with a book that was five centimeters tall and 7 centimeters wide, "That's a small book," I said while taking a seat by the counter.

"Yeah it is. Here, the love bullet is on page 308," she said with an evil wink.

"Wh-what?" I said.

"Kaito told me," she said while crossing her arms.

I sighed and glared at Kaito. He shrugged and grinned his usual grin... I flipped threw the pages and found page 308. It read:

_Love Bullet: It makes you fall in love with the first person you touch. It doesn't hurt you but it will effect you A LOT! The first phase is falling in love_. _Second is thinking nothing but them. Then, uncontrollable love. The only cure is to shoot yourself again with another Love bullet.  
_

"HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT?" I said and slammed the book closed.

"What?" Rin and Len said while taking the book and looking at the page, "Oh I get it..." Rin and Len said while looking up at me.

"You need to shoot yourself again with the bullet..." Len said.

"How are we going to do that? We don't have a bullet," Rin said.

"I guess we have to find one... or have Zatsune shoot me again," I said with putting my hands on my lap.

"How?" everyone in the room asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I don't know where these stupid bullets are anyways!" I said.

"I think there might be away to make one..." Luka said while taking the book from Rin and Len.

"Oh?" I said.

"Here! It says, we need metal... no duh... a crows feather... what the heck?... and a lock of a beautiful maiden's hair..." Luka said.

"We can take out some metal from the steam roller," Kaito said.

Rin and Len's eyes flashed, "What... Did... You... Say?" The said.

"I said we can take kettle from the keen molder?" Kaito said insolently.

"What? Oh never mind, I can call Luki, he has some metal from the camp," Luka said while pulling out her phone, she dialed, "Hmm... Hello? Is Luki there? Okay I'll hold... Hi Luki! I need you're help, I need some metal and a crow's feather... oh and a lock of a beautiful maiden's hair. What? No. URG don't ask. Shut up and get the stupid metal and crow's feather Luki! Okay. Okay thanks... o-okay, yeah tell Grandma I said hi... y-yeah and Grandpa... O-okay tell mom I love her too... urg... OKAY I GET IT BYE!" she hung up and moaned.

We were all silent, "Some brother you got there..." Kaito said with his grin that made girls swoon.

"Ah... yeah, what about the beautiful maiden?" I said.

"I don't know... we need a pretty girl! Who's the pretty-?" Luka stopped and looked at the book again, then she gave me an evil grin. This wasn't good... "Mikuo... are you in love with Neru?" she said.

"Uh..." was the only word I can get out of my mouth.

"I take that as a yes... is Neru the most beautiful maiden in your opinion?" she asked.

"Uh..." was again the only word I could say.

"That's a yes that... we just need a lock of hair from her and we are good," she said while winking.

"How?" Rin and Len said.

"She'll understand why," she shrugged.

* * *

I was standing in front of Neru's room. I took a deep breath and knocked, "Who is it?" Neru said in her usual tone.

I sighed, "It's Mikuo. I need to talk to you," I said.

I heard a sigh, "Okay," she opened the door, "What is it Mikuo, I'm giving you FIVE minutes so hurry up," she said while pulling me into her room.

"Well..." I explained everything to Neru. She stood by the window, there was a silent moment for a while.

"I see... what do you need me for anyways?" she said while turning to me.

"I-I er... you see... I need a lock of a beautiful maidens hair?" I said.

"Who not ask Luka she's pretty. Why are you asking me Mikuo?" she said.

"You... are the most beautiful maiden... I think you are beautiful," I said while leaning on a wall.

She turned a little red, "A-are you acting like this so I would LOVE you again Mikuo?" she said and turned to the window.

"... I'm doing this so I won't hurt you... the next phase is... uncontrollable love... you know what that means?" I said while coming towards her.

"... Okay fine..." she crossed her arms then with a big sigh she took out a lock of her hair, "Here..." she said and pushed me out of her room.

"You might want to lock your door just encase it doesn't work okay?" then there was a locking noise, "Okay that's good," I said and entered the kitchen.

"Got it," I said.

"Okay thanks Mikuo," Luka said she was standing by some pieces of metal and was holding a feather.

"That was fast..." I said to myself.

**Later that Day...**

When we were done, I was ready, "A-are you sure there isn't another way?" I said.

"Hm..." Luka flipped threw the pages, "Maybe... but it might be dangerous..." Luka said while staring at the book.

"W-what is it?" I said.

"You have to kiss the person you are in love with at stage three..." Luka said.

"Huh?" I said, "How long will that be?" I asked.

"Until the dance..." Luka said plainly.

"So you are saying I can wither shoot myself, or kiss Neru at stage three?" I asked.

"Pretty much..." Luka said.

"Well? what's it going to be?" Rin asked.

"What if it didn't work and you really hurt yourself with the gun?" Len said.

"I-I'll be right back..." I said and went in my room and sat on the bed.

I heard a knock on the door, "What is it?" I said sternly.

"It's me... Neru."

"I got up and opened the door to find Neru standing there, "What is it?" I asked while looking at her.

"I heard that there's another cure..." Neru said while looking down.

"I don't want to kiss you at stage three Neru. It might be dangerous..." I said.

"B-but still what if it didn't work...?" Neru said, "And the bullet really hurt you?" she said.

"That's what Len said... But you both have a point... I'll wait... But... If it doesn't work... please hit me with the bullet..." I said and kissed her on the forehead, "O-oops! Uh... Uh... TALK TO YOU LATER?" I said and closed the door.

**Rin's POV:**

**An hour before the dance...**

I was all dressed up for the dance. I decided to go early just encase. I walked out the door and walked to the school.

"Rin! Rin! WAIT UP!" I turned around, it was Len!

When he came up to me he was tired, "Hi Len!" I said with a grin.

"You plan on going already without your date?" Len said with a grin.

"O-oh yeah! Come on let's hurry up!" I said and grabbed his hand.

**At the school...**

When we made it there only a few people were there such as, Teto, Luka, and Gackupo. They were sitting by the snack table. I waved at Teto and walked over to her, "Why are you here early?" I asked.

"Don't want to wait in long lines..." Teto said while drinking her punch.

"Why don't we dance? That's what a dance is about right? Dancing!" I said and grabbed Teto and Luka's wrist and headed towards the dance floor.

We danced to the rhythm of the music then someone tapped me on the shoulder it was Len, "Want to dance with me?" he asked with his sweet grin and extended his hand.

"Why of coarse!" I said and grabbed his hand.

We danced I laughed and he laughed. Then later Mikuo, Miku, Ted, Kaito, Meiko, and Neru came in the room. i waved at them to come over. Meiko came and danced with us, Kaito danced with Miku and Ted danced with Teto. I glanced over to the snack table, Mikuo wasn't using his crutches! I looked at Len.

"Mikuo isn't using his crutches..." I said and stopped dancing.

"That's weird. Isn't his leg hurt or something?" Len said and stopped dancing too.

"Should we ask him?" I said.

"Sure let's go," he said and took my hand, "Hey Mikuo, what's up? Why aren't you in crutches?" Len asked.

"M-my leg felt better!" Mikuo said while rubbing the back of his head.

"... Are you sure? I mean you can't just have your leg heal after a few days," I said.

"Yeah sure! See you guy's later!" He said and walked off.

"Hm... his voice changed..." I said and looked at Len.

"Did you see a flash or black in his hair for a second?" Len replied.

"Len, follow me," I said and gabbed his hand.

I pulled him out into the hall, "Isn't it weird how Mikuo's leg ca-" I was interrupted when I heard a bag on a closet, "Huh?" I looked at the door, it was blocked by a chair. I took out the chair and opened the door.

"Mikuo? Miku?" Len and I said.

"Good, you found us! We were just arriving when we were jumped! Glad you came!" Mikuo said and got on his crutches, "What are you guys looking at?" Mikuo said.

"It's just that... we saw you in the gym a minute ago!" I said.

"I mean, we were in the gym and we were talking to you! Miku you were there too!" Len said.

"You don't think-"

"No!"

"But how!"

"I don't know!"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Len said.

"It might be Mikuo Zatsune and Miku Zatsune. We need to hurry back to the gym. Also Mikuo here needs to get that kiss!" Miku said.

"What? How do you know?" Mikuo said.

"I heard from someone," Miku said and ran off to the gym.

"Hey wait I can't run in crutches!" Mikuo said and hurried to the gym with Len and I in front of him.

When we made is we found Mikuo Zatsune dancing with Neru. Mikuo came up to the two, "Oh this is going to get fighty..." Len and I said.

"Come on we need to help him. Or at least get Gackupo to stab him with his sword!" Len said

"Len!" I said and hit him in the head, "No swords! Now let's help, you go get Mikuo I'll help Miku, let's do this..." I said and ran to Miku.

**Len POV:**

Mikuo was walking towards them fast. He must already be at stage three. When he came up to Mikuo Zatsune i pulled Neru away because I knew it was going to be bad...

"Len, what's going on?" Neru asked.

"Mikuo was locked in a closet by Miku and Mikuo Zatsune," I said and pulled her to the hall.

"Oh... crud..." Neru whhispered.

"What? Wait... Oh no... YOU DID NOT!" I said.

"I did! (**Can you guess what she did? ;D**)" she said and put her palm on her forehead.

"I can't believe this. Didn't you know he didn't have crutches?" I yelled.

"Never mind that! Let's help Miku and Mikuo!" she said and ran back into the gym.

There we found Rin and Miku fighting Miku Zatsune (AGAIN!), and we found Mikuo passed out on the ground. I knew we should've used Gackupo's sword... All of the other Vocaloids were fighting miku and Mikuo Zatsune too. Neru ran to Mikuo's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and carried her away while the others were fighting. She sat him on a chair and I sat on the other chair next to him.

"Mikuo wake up! Are you okay?" Neru said while shaking his shoulders.

"I think he was hurt badly... you should kiss him now while he's asleep to get it over with," I said.

"What? Okay..." she said.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

**Neru POV:**

I leaned in very slowly then I felt an arm wrap around my waist I shot open my eyes and my lips touched Mikuo's. Then another arm wrapped around my waist. It was Mikuo, he was awake? Then I closed my eyes slowly. Then I stopped and pushed myself away. But I couldn't. His arms were still holding on to me. He was hugging on to me.

"It wasn't the bullet. I still love you Neru," he whispered in my ear.

"Eh?" then his arms unwrapped and I pushed myself away to stand up.

"You heard me," he said with a smile then winked.

I felt my face heat up. Then looked away. He still loves me? Then I looked at Mikuo Zatsune and Miku Zatsune. They were cornered at the end of the gym.

"I don't need this I'm out," Miku Zatsune said and jumped up and disappeared in thin air along with Mikuo Zatsune.

"Good they're gone..." I whispered.

"Len!" Rin was running towards us, "Len, what happened to Mikuo?" she asked.

"He got hurt and now the 'curse' is gone," he said.

"Looks like our work here is done," she said and took his hand and this time, the pain in my heart was gone.

Then I felt something wrap around my hand I looked at my hand it was Mikuo. He smiled at me and pulled me towards him in a hug. Then he kissed my head.

"Heh... who would've thought that we would be a couple?" he said.

"Hm, you have a point. But who cares. Can you dance?" I asked.

"I think I might. Come on let's dance Neru," she said and got on his crutches.

When we came to the dance floor I wrapped my arms around his neck then he dropped his crutches on the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you need them," I said.

"I don't," he said and pulled me into a kiss.

The lights flashed on us and the rest of the room was dark.

"_Way to go Mikuo! This song is deticated to my brother and his new girlfriend! Way to go big bro!"_ We separated from our kiss and looked at the DJ it was Miku! She gave us a wink.

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed," he said.

I looked up at his eyes and smiled. Then we kissed again.

* * *

**Okay Season 1 is done! Here comes season 2 it's going to be about Rin and Len! Sorry to keep you waiting! It's going to be about Miku trying to get Rin and Len together with a few operations! Her first operation is going to be _Operation: Rin and Len_! Every operation is a chapter hope you're going to like it!**

**Summary For Season 2:**

**Rin and Len's relationship is going no where in Miku's opinion! So with a little help from Kaito, Mikuo, Luka, and Neru they are going to make their relationship improve! She's going to play Cupid until the "Special" party at Christmas with just a few plans and a mistletoe!  
**


	12. Operation: Rin and Len!

**YAY! Season 2 is here! Let the Rin & Len story BEGIN! Hope you enjoy!**

**(Also I felt like the age should go like this for the Vocaloids if you disagree... DEAL WITH IT! Lol, jk:**

**Kaito: 18**

**Miku: 16**

**Rin and Len: 15**

**Neru: 17**

**Mikuo: 17**

**Luka: 18**

**Gackupo: 19**

**Meiko: 19**

**Teto: 15**

**Ted: 17)  
**

**Chapter 12: Operation: Rin and Len!**

**Normal POV:**

Like any day for the Vocaloids, it was normal. When it was time for bed Rin and Len were talking. Miku was hiding behind the wall spying on them.

"So then, Miku slipped on my banana and crashed into the wall!" Len said.

"Really? Ha! Like always Miku never looks where she is going!" Rin giggled.

"He's telling Rin about that? Really? There should be more romance between the two!" Miku mumbled to herself.

"So goodnight?" Rin said with a grin.

"Yeah goodnight," Len said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss. HER!" Miku whispered.

"See you in the morning Len!" Rin said and went in her room.

"She's so cute when she smiles!" Len said to himself and entered his room.

"Gosh..." Miku said while putting on hand on her hip, "Looks like I need to bump up their relationship tenfold!" she said and walked in her room.

She sat on her desk tapping her fingers on the desk with a pen and paper on the desk. Crumpled up sheets were scattered all over her room. She was coming up with a plan to make Rin and Len a better couple... she started writing a plan and when she was done, she sighed and read it over.

"Perfect..." she said with a grin and put the paper in her "Plan of Love" book.

She walked over to her bed and lied down on it with her hair all over the place. She grinned and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Miku woke up in bed and looked around her room.

"Ah! Another day," she hopped out of bed and went to get some breakfast.

"Miku! Morning, breakfast is ready," Kaito said with his special smile.

"Kaito I need you for a second come with me!" Miku said and pulled him into the backyard.

"What is it Miku?" he asked while tilting his head to the side like a cute puppy.

"I think Rin and Len's relationship is going NO WHERE! I need you to help me," she said and whispered in his ear the plan.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you shouldn't interfere with a person's relationship," Kaito said.

"I've done it before! It turned out perfect!" she cheered.

"That's because they were already in love!" Kaito said.

"Don't use that tone with me mister!" Miku said while pointing a finger at him.

"Okay fine, I'll help..." Kaito sighed.

"Help with what?" they turned towards the backyard door.

"Neru! Great we need your help too!" Miku said and pulled her into the yard.

"What now Miku...?" Neru said and crossed her arms.

"Well, I need to make Rin and Len's relationship BLOOM!" Miku said and turned around in a circle with her arms up.

"Why? I mean isn't it better for them to have their relationship bloom on it's own?" Neru asked.

"That's what I said..." Kaito mumbled.

"Shut up! Anyways, Neru, the first step to our plan is you stick your leg out so Rin trips on it, then Len will come in and help her up, Kaito you push him and they will be on top of each other, then I-"

"Okay now... first off... as much as I would LOVE to trip Rin, don't you think you are going to far?" Neru said.

"No... now, let's go!" Miku said and ran back in the kitchen.

* * *

"So then I said- oh good morning Miku, Kaito, Neru!" Len said.

"Rin can you come over here?" Miku said.

"Sure what fo- woah!" the first step complete!

"Rin are you oka- oh crud!" second step complete.

"Nhh...! L-Len!" Rin said.

"Oh crud! I'm really sorry!" Len got off of Rin then he turned red along with Rin.

"It's o-okay..." Rin said.

"Yes..." Miku said quietly.

"A-are you o-okay?" Len said.

"Yeah... my leg hurts a little..." she said and looked down at her ankle.

"I'll get ice," Len said and went to the fridge, "Okay let me just put it there... better Rin?" he said and looked up.

"Yes it's better a little bit thanks Len," she said and smiled.

"No problem! Let me take you to your room," he said and carried her bridal style.

* * *

"See I told you it would work!" Miku said.

"But one plan won't work," Neru said.

"I have more up my sleeve!" Miku said.

"Hey guys..." Mikuo said and walked in the room.

"Oh Mikuo we need your help too!" Miku said and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Well Miku thinks Rin and Len's relationship is boring she wants to make it better," Neru said.

"Why? I mean shouldn't their relationship bloom on it's own? Like our relationship?" Mikuo said while wrapping one arm around Neru.

"Yeah, but I can't do all of that before Christmas and New Years! I already have the two week plan before Christmas so they fall in love and bloom!" Miku said.

"I have one weird sister..." Mikuo said.

"Now here's plan B of **Operation: Rin and Len!** First, let's plan a shopping day and split in groups so Rin and Len can be alone... then we follow them and make a series of events to make a mood! Now, tell them that we are leaving for the mall in 20 minutes so they need to hurry!" Miku said.

"But I didn't have breakfast!" Mikuo whined.

"We can eat at the mall Mikuo," Neru said and went in Rin's room to tell her that they were going to the mall.

**Rin's POV:**

"Rin, we are going to the mall go get dressed," Neru said and closed the door.

"The mall?" I said and shrugged.

Why are we going to the mall? Oh well I need some new stuff there. I grabbed my going out clothes and fixed my hair. I grabbed my bag and went in the living room. Len was dressing in baggy pants a black and red jacket and a plan white shirt. I was wearing a white skirt and orange tank top with oranges on it. My hair was in a ponytail, I was wearing some bracelets and wore yellow flats. Miku, Kaito, Mikuo, and Neru were dressed too.

"So let's go! now we are going to split in groups, Rin and Len you guys go together, Mikuo and Neru, and me and Kaito!" Miku said.

"I'm cool with that..." Len said.

"Me too," I said and locked arms with Len.

"Now let's get i the car!" Miku said and skipped outside.

**At Mall**

We split in our groups and left for different places. I looked around the clothing store.

"Rin, do you have the feeling we are being... followed?" Len said while looking around.

"No, not really," I said.

"Okay... anyways, I'm going to look around for a while..." he said.

"Okay," I said and waved a hand.

After we went shopping we walked around to find another store when I tripped.

"O-ouch... not again..." I said and rubbed my ankle.

"Huh... Rin you need to watch where you are going, let me help you, get on my back," Len said and extended his hand.

"O-okay..." I said and got on his back.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was my phone. I got a test message from Miku!

**From: Miku Hatsune**

**Hiya Rinny! Hows the shopping? ;D**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**It was good until I fell again and now Len is carrying me on his back... besides that, what are you doing?**

**From: Miku Hatsune**

**Oh nothing much just walking around the mall! Oh! I found a cute pair of earrings that have leeks hanging down from it! I'm sooo buying!**

**From: Rin Kagamine**

**Miku-chan I think you need to layoff the leeks for a bit...**

**From: The Crazy Leek Eater**

**I shall NEVER quit eating leeks okay? I need leeks you need oranges! So don't tell me what to do! Mhm!**

**From: Bossy Rin**

**Hey I'm just saying! And hey don't call me 'BOSSY Rin!'**

**From: The Crazy Leek Eater**

**Hmph! Okay then just go back to shopping!**

I closed my phone then sighed.

"Len, let's go stop for some food!" I cheered.

"Okay 'Princess Rin,'" he sarcastically and sat me down on a chair.

When he came back he had an orange shake and burger. He handed it to me and smiled.

"Thank's Len! Where's your food?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry," he said and shrugged.

"Well at least have a little bit of something to eat!" I said and broke off a part of my burger.

"Huh... fine," he said and took a bite.

"Hehe! Lenny let's go to the park after this! We haven't gone in so long," I said and smiled.

"Um, okay then! And don't call me Lenny!" he said then laughed.

"I think my leg is better let's go find Miku and Kaito or something," I said and stood up.

"Okay then but let's go get you something!" Len said and pulled me by the wrist into a shop full of jewels and clips and all that stuff!

"Wow! So cute!" I said and clapped my hands together.

"I came here yesterday with Miku, Mikuo, and Neru and found something you might like! Follow me!" he said.

He held out a necklace that had orange beads and in the middle was a golden locked that had the letter 'R' on it!

"'R' as in Rin! Miku pointed it out and I though I should get it for you! I had it reserved for you! Here I'll put it around your neck!" Len said and went behind me and put the necklace around my neck.

"It's pretty! Thanks Len!" I said and hugged him.

"I already bought it so let's go," he said and took my hand.

**Miku's POV:**

Looks like my my plan worked! I smiled to myself and looked at Kaito, "Told ya so!" I said and winked.

"Nice job Miku!" he said and ruffled my hair, "Now let's go before they find us!"

"Okay!" I said and ran off with Kaito running right next to me.

* * *

**SOOOO How's season 2 going for you? Sorry it's kinda bad! .!**


	13. Operation: The Movies!

**Hi everybody! It's me, sorry that the last chapter TOTALLY sucked but this one I'll try to make better! I'm writing this in the car and I'm sitting in the back Lol it's REALLY shaky… R&R! Also I got a new computer! Yes! .!**

**Chapter 13: Operation: The Movies!**

**Rin's POV:**

I got out my phone and texted everyone that Len and I are going to the park. When we made it there I started climbing up a 25 foot tall tree.

"Uh… Rin I don't think you should do that!" Len called.

"Oh come on! Len climb up with me!" I said and sat on a branch.

"Oh no, I don't want to fall out of a tree! If you fall don't blame me!" he said and crossed his arms.

"Oh what are the chances of th- AH!" the branch broke then I started to fall.

"AH! Rin don't worry! I'll catch you!" Len said and extended his arms outward.

I shut my eyes and embraced myself. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes slowly. Len fell back and we landed on the grass.

"Told you so," Len said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Len was right and Rinny was wrong. I get it!" I said and got up.

"Yeah, I'm always right," Len said with a smile.

"Phhht!" I said and dusted myself off, "Let's do something fun!" I said and grabbed him by the wrist, "Let's go get something to eat!" I said.

"Again? We just ate!" Len said then sighed.

"Hmph! But I'm HUNGRY!" I said.

"Okay, okay! What do you want…?" he said.

"Oranges!" I said wrapped one arm on Len's arm.

"Ah… okay Rin," He said and ruffled my hair, "After all, you are the number one princess in the world!" he said and smiled.

"That's right and don't you forget!" I said and smiled.

**Later that Day**

Len and I were walking around the park when all of a sudden a bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I said, "Miku? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What plan of love?"Miku said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh um nothing… we came to the park to meet up with you! Hehehehe…." Miku chuckled nervously.

"Um… okay…" Len said.

"Yeah Rin! Didn't you get my text?" Neru said.

"Text?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

**From: The Person I Will Hate From Now and FOREVER!**

**Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, and I are coming to the park to meet up with you. See you there!**

"Oh…" I said and closed my phone, "Guess I didn't feel the vibration!" I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"So what happened?" Miku asked.

"Rinny here fell out of a tree," Len said.

"OH NO POOR RINNY!" Miku said and hugged me.

"I-I'm okay Miku! I-I can't b-breath!" I said.

She let go of her grip, "Sorry Rin! Anyways, come on! Let's play! TAG! You're it!" Miku said.

We started to run around. I started running after Len then I tagged him, "Tag!" I said and ran off in the other direction.

I hid behind a tree and looked around for Len to see who was next… he was running after Mikuo, he got tagged, who tagged Neru, who tagged Kaito and then me! I started running around looking for someone to tag. This reminded me so much when the rest of us were little.

**FLASHBACKNESS!**

**Normal POV:**

_Len, Rin, Kaito, Miku,Mikuo, Neru, Gackupo, Luka, Teto, and Ted were at the park. It was about 10 years ago. Rin was playing in the sand box when Len jumped out of nowhere and smiled._

"_BOO!" he yelled._

"_Kya!" Rin yelled hid behind a pole, "Lenny! That was not funny!" she said and pouted._

"_Ah! Mikuo! Stop pulling my pony tail!" Len and Rin heard Neru yell._

_They turned to watch Neru and Mikuo have another one of their fights._

"_But it's so big and it looks like it weighs a ton! It's all uneven!" Mikuo said and tugged on it some more._

"_I said stop it Mikuo!" then Neru pinned down Mikuo to the ground and they started to wrestle._

"_Grr! GRR!" they said._

"_GACKUPO GIVE ME MY TUNA!" Luka yelled from a distance._

"_No! You need to give me back my eggplant!" Gackupo said._

"_I don't have it! Now give it or I'll hurt you!" Luka said._

"_You don't have the- WHOA!" Gackupo was tackled by Luka._

"_You leave me no choice! Time to bring out the big guns!" Luka said._

"_What' that?" he asked._

_Luka kissed him on the cheek which caused him to pass out and let go of the fish._

"_Ah yes, it's great to be a girl!" Luka said and ate her tuna happily._

"_Kaito! Kaito! I win! I win! You know what the deal was!" Miku cheered._

"_Ah… yeah… heh! I guess a deals a deal!" Kaito said and kissed Mikuo on the forehead._

"_Ted! How come we can't be like that!" Teto said and tugged on Ted's ponytail._

"_Teto, stop please!" Ted said._

"_I can't help it though! I like your pony tail! I'll stop if you take off your glasses!" Teto said._

"_Fine…" He said and took off his glasses, "There… now STOP Teto."_

"_Uwah! You look so cute without your glasses!" Teto said and hugged him._

"_C-cute?" Ted said with his face all red._

"_Aw! Len we should be like that!" Rin said and locked arms with him, "Promise?"_

"_Eheh… Okay I guess pinky promise!" Len said and smiled._

"_Pinky promise!" Rin said and locked pinkies._

"_OW! OW! OW! Okay! Okay! Neru you win!" Mikuo yelled from behind them._

"_Good now STOP pulling my hair!" Neru said while sitting on him._

"_But let's NEVER be like that okay?" Rin said and smiled._

**End of Flashback**

**Rin's POV:**

I stopped running and sat on a bench, "Guys I'm tired let's take a break!" I said.

"Okay!" everyone said and popped out of a tree.

Miku was hanging upside down on a branch, Kaito was sitting on a branch, Neru was at the very top, Len was hanging from a branch, and Mikuo was sitting on a branch below the top. We all sat on the bench and started talking.

"Remember about ten years ago, we used to hang out at the park all the time?" I said.

"Yeah, and Mikuo would pull Neru's ponytail and they would fight?" Len said.

"Ow! Mikuo!" Neru said.

"What it's just so weird your hair is like this!" Mikuo said and tugged on it again.

"And they still are," Len said.

"We also made a promise to never be like that," Rin said.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Len said we started to laugh.

"Come on it's getting dark we should head home!" Miku said.

"Yeah, we've been out for about five hours," Kaito said and looked at his watch, "Now let's go in the car."

**At Home**

I sat on the couch and Neru turned on the TV. Len took a seat next to me. Miku looked at her leek earrings and Kaito ate some ice cream. Mikuo sat next to Neru and started to tug on her pony tail again.

"Mikuo I said stop!" Neru said.

"Isn't this heavy though? It's huge!" Mikuo said.

"Urhg…" she said and put her face in her palm, "I still can't believe we are boyfriend and girlfriend…"

"That's because we love each other deeply no matter what!" he said and hugged her causing the remot to fall out of her hand.

I grabbed the remote and looked threw the boring channels.

"You guys are weird you know that?" Len chuckled.

"Yes, but not as weird as you guys with YOUR relationship…" Mikuo said, "YOU GUYS ARE SOOO SLOOOOOOOW..."

"When it comes to romance that is," Miku said.

"W-What?" Len and I said.

"Come on already! We SAW you guys kiss, you guys went to the dance together, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T GONE OUT ON A DATE!" Neru said.

"Yeah we have!" Len and I said in union.

"Okay, you guys are going to see a movie tonight a seven! Neru and Mikuo go get the two love birds dressed!" Miku said with a swift clap of her hands.

"Yes!" Neru grabbed my arm and dragged me into my room and Mikuo grabbed Len's arm dragging him into his room.

**Miku's POV:**

Ah… it's great to be cupid! As Neru and Mikuo dragged the two Kagamine twins into their rooms to get dressed I heard some yelling and protesting… It sounded like it was going well!

"How's this outfit dude?" I heard Mikuo say.

"NO WAY! I DON'T DRESS LIKE YOU MAN!" Len yelled.

"Rin! How about this dress?" I heard Neru ask Rin.

"THAT'S TOO SHORT! NO WAY! I'M NOT A SLUT!" Rin yelled.

"Sounds like it's going well…" Kaito chuckled nervously.

"Yep it is!" I said.

**Later…**

**Rin's POV:**

I sat on a chair next to Len in the movie theater. Neru and I finally agreed on what to wear… she got me into a white tank top, skinny jeans, boots like Luka's, and an orange jacket that I had. Len had an angry expression on his face; it was either the movie, 'Twilight' or what Mikuo force him to wear. I mean… he was wearing clothes like Mikuo's but it was yellow instead of aqua blue, plus… HE WAS IN A SKIRT!

We listened to the movie and ate popcorn; Len was just sitting looking around the theater we were in not interested. I held back my giggles at the dramatic parts… I mean, I'm not a girly girl but when it came to chick flicks I nearly die laughing at the drama!

"This movie sucks…" I heard Len moan quietly.

"Popcorn?" I whispered to him handing him the popcorn bag trying to make him feel better.

"…Sure," he said.

I mean, we didn't want to watch the movie but Miku already bought the tickets forcing us to go! Urg… I'm SO running her over with the steam roller when we get home…

**After the Movie…**

When Len and I came home, we were SOOOO bored of that movie. I would rather see, 'Vampire Suck,' instead…

"SOOO how was the movie you two?" Miku asked smiling ear to ear.

"It was horrible, I HATE chick flicks," Len and I said.

"I told you Miku!" Neru, Mikuo, and Kaito said.

"Uh! Well, I thought it would be great, because it's romantic! Tck! You can't even thank me? OOH the nerve of you people! Good day!" and with that, she left the room.

"No offence… but you have a crazy sister Mikuo," Len and I said together.

"None taken, she's nuts…" Mikuo sighed, "Anyways, dinner is in the microwave if you're hungry…" he waved bye along with Neru and left for their rooms.

"I'm not really hungry…" Len said.

"Me too… I guess goodnight?" I said.

"Yeah, good night," Len said and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight," I said, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room and went into mine.

**Me: URG I TOTALLY SUCK RIGHT NOW!**

**Everyone: Yes… Yes you do…**

**Rin: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?**

**Len: Yeah! TELL US THE TRUTH MISSY!**

**Me: Okay, um… first, you guys AREN'T my parents, two… I was busy!**

**My OCs: YEAH MAKING NEW STORIES!**

**Me: SHUT IT! At least you can be respectful!**

**KaiKai: Don't worry master we love you!**

**Marco: NO WE DON'T!**

**The Vocaloid Gang: Who the heck are they?**

**Me: …**

**Vocaloids: …**

**My OCs: …**

**Me: My Kantaloids?**

**Luka: Your what?**


	14. Operation: Vacation!

**(My OCs and Vocaloids arguing about random stuff)**

**Me: **realizes something and looks around the room like a total idiot**OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY!**

**Rin: It's only been a few days… or weeks… or a month…**

**Len: Ya your fans can wait right?**

**Me: NUUUU IT'S ALL OF MY FAULT! T.T!**

**Marco: Ya you totally suck!**

**Kai: **Whacks Marco's head** Shut up! At least say something nice!**

**Everyone: Doubt it~!**

**Me: **Nods** But I've been busy! With school, P.E. my dad went to Texas for a few days a-and- **looks around room and spots a butterfly** OOH! PRETTY!**

**Everyone: Retard…**

**Kai: **sigh** VocaloidFOREVER doesn't own Vocaloids only her OCs and the story plot…**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**Marco: Or else…**

**Me: GET OVER HERE PRETTY BUTTERFLY!**

**Chapter 14: Operation: Vacation!**

**Rin's POV:**

I sat in my room on the laptop looking at my videos to see if I'm more popular… NOT YET! WHY IS SHE MORE POPULAR!

"OKAY! GREEN IS THE ENEMY!" I yelled and posted a comment on youtube about Miku's video.

"Tsundere much?" Len said and walked in my room.

"Shut it!" I yelled, "Now…" I closed my laptop, "I need to ask Master if my package has come yet!" I said and walked off.

"What package?" Len asked.

"You'll see…" I smirked.

**Len's POV:**

Rin is so weird… that's what I love about her! I walked into the kitchen where Mikuo and Neru were arguing about where to go for their… 'Anniversary?'

"I want to go to a water park!" Mikuo said.

"Well I want to go to the beach!" Neru responded.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Not now Len!" they both said and raised their hands at my face.

"You guys are already like a married couple I'm proud of you two!" I laughed and walked off into the living room.

"Why can't you two go to a water park BY the beach?" Miku asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

A leek was thrown at Miku.

"Thank you!" Miku said and gnawed on her leek, "So… Len how is it with Rin?"

"Good! Except weird things have been happening…" I sighed.

"Hmm mhm hmh" Miku mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE HIDE YOUR FAN LETTERS! I DIDN'T EAT YOUR LAST BANANA KAITO DID FOR HIS ICE CREAM! STOP YELLING AT ME!" and with that she dashed out of the room with her arms up.

"What the heck?" I said and stared into space.

"SORRY I COPIED YOUR MATH HOMEWORK!" she hollered.

"Len!" Rin yelled and entered the room, "HOW DO I LOOK!" she entered the room… wearing… Miku's clothes…

"What the heck Rin?" I said eyeing her.

"It's the clothes! Totally the clothes!" she smiled, "I need to wear a skimpy skirt that shows my undies when I bend down!"

"Skimpy?" I asked.

"I need to impress the male viewers Len!" she said and pointed to Luka's room, "That's why Luka has MANY male lovers! SHE HAS A HUGE CHEST!"

"Whoa Rin…" I said and waved my hands, "No need to dress to impress!"

"Your right!" she said, "I'll just sing in my underwear!"

**THUD!**

I fell to the side then stood up, "RIN! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! NO NEED TO BE SKIMPY!" I yelled.

"But Len, don't you want me to be popular?" she asked.

"I don't care as long as my Rinny is happy!" I said.

"CAN YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN MIKUO AND I ARE DISCUSSING OUR VACATION!" Neru hollered.

"YEAH SO KEEP IT DOWN!" Mikuo yelled too.

"Vacation huh?" Rin sighed, "I wish I can go on one!"

**BAM!**

Miku burst in the room with suitcases, bags, and an umbrella. She was wearing a sundress that was green and aqua blue sandals.

"GUYS WE ARE GOING TO A RESORT!" she yelled and dropped everything.

"EHH?" everyone yelled and exited their rooms.

"Why?" I asked.

"I asked Master and Master said yes!" she giggled, "NOW GET PACKING!" she snapped.

We all ran into our rooms and started packing.

-Later-

We were all dress and ready for the trip. Miku had already prepared our ride. Some of us got in separate cars. Rin, Mikuo, Miku, Kaito, Neru and I sat in the same car together… bad idea… Mikuo and Neru argued in the second row about what they are going to do first. Rin and I sat in the third row while Miku and Kaito sat in the front.

"Well I want to go to the arcade first!" Mikuo yelled.

"Well… _I_ want to go to the beach!" Neru exclaimed.

"YOU CAN GO SEPARATELY!" Miku scowled.

"Well I don't want to stay away from my Neru!" Mikuo pouted.

"How sweet…" Miku sighed, "But you guys can't agree on ANYTHING!"

"Can you please keep it down?" Kaito yelled, "I'm driving here!"

"WELL... I'm SOO sorry!" Neru said sarcastically, "It's just that Mikuo here only cares for video games!"

"That's SO… true…" Mikuo sighed.

"So you don't care for your own girlfriend?" Neru yelled.

"Of course I care for you! I just want to play games instead of go to the beach!"

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" Rin boomed in the back seat.

Everyone flinched. Then there was dead silence.

"Thank you!" Rin sighed and face palmed, "Gosh I should've gone with Teto!"

"Are you serious?" I asked, "MEIKO is driving in that car!"

"Yeah Rin you're totally nuts!" Miku said.

"At least there'll be no fighting!" Rin sighed.

"But LOTS of screaming!" Mikuo said.

"Totally!" Neru said and texted on her phone.

-At the Resort-

We all walked in the hotel wearing sunglasses so we won't be recognized by fans… then-

"OH MY GOSH IT'S LEN!" a screaming girl yelled.

"KYA IT'S KAITO!" another girl yelled.

"OH MY GOSH ALL OF THE VOCALOIDS!" everyone in the lobby yelled.

"LET'S GET THEM!" everyone yelled.

"RUN!" we all yelled and ran off in the hotel.

"This is crazy!" I yelled.

"Agreed!" Rin yelled too.

"Over there! I think we can escape them!" Kaito yelled and pointed to an elevator.

"We all can't fit in there!" Miku sighed.

"Pst over here!" we all looked at the source of the voice.

It was a girl who was tall and had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a backwards black hat, she had baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it, she wore tennis shoes, and she wore black gloves that showed her fingers… if she had her hair hidden in her hat you would've thought she was a boy.

"If you guys want to escape, go into the ball room!" she pointed to the door behind her, "Better hurry! They could see you any minute! No one is in this room anyways!"

We all nodded and ran into the room and slammed the door shut. The rumbling of fans stopped at the door.

"Have you seen the Vocaloids?" they all yelled.

"I think they went that way!" the girl yelled muffled behind the door.

"Let's go!" a screaming fan girl yelled then they ran off.

The door opened reveling the girl. She smiled at us and tipped her hat.

"Yo!" she smiled, "What are you doing at this hotel anyways?"

"Vacation…" we all sighed.

"I see…" she looked at all of us up and down, "I'm Kai by the way age eleven," she smiled, "I work here as a waitress at the café," she giggled, "Come on I'll show you to your rooms!" She peeked her head out of the door, "It's clear… for now…"

"Thanks for saving us!" Miku said.

"No problem!" she waved a hand at us, "Okay it's clear… just follow my lead… WAIT I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!" she looked at us, "I'll disguise you guys!" she laughed, "After all I bet you guys would've mistaken me as a boy if I had my hair in my cap."

-Later-

After we were changed I barley recognized everyone. She was good at this! She opened the door and led us out.

-Later-

We were in front of our rooms and no one knew it was us!

"Okay guys I'll see you later then?" Kai smiled, "I'll be in the café if you need me!" she spun around ten times really fast and she was in her café outfit. (I don't know what the outfit should look like… I don't know like Tokyo Mew Mew?)

It was black with a white apron. She sure was Goth now was she? She smiled and ran off. We all went in our separate rooms, girls in the left boys in the right! It was the big suite in the entire hotel in the top floor. There was a private pool and a huge TV!

"SWEET!" Mikuo cheered and landed on one of the beds.

**Rin's POV:  
**We all entered our rooms… IT WAS FRINKING HUGE!

"SWEET!" I heard Mikuo yell in the other room.

"That's one loud boyfriend Neru!" I giggled and sat on the bed.

"Shut up orange head!" Neru joked, "Well… I'm off to go to the beach! Anyone want to come?"

"Sure!" we all said.

-At the Beach-

"WOW!" I gasped, "This beach is so pretty!"

There was soft sand everywhere; I saw pretty shells in the clear ocean and nice waves!

"SURF'S UP!" I heard someone yell which were Len and Mikuo.

They were running down a sand hill with their surf boards. They jumped into the water swiming farther to the ocean. Then a huge wave came.

"I call this one!" Len yelled.

"No way I want to- WHOA!" the huge wave crashed at them and they were surfing.

"Way to go Len!" I cheered.

Len looked over to me and waved. Mikuo did the same with Neru. We both giggled and waved back at them. Then I saw Len blow a kiss at me. I blushed.

"Having a fun stay so far?" I jumped.

I found Kai in her café uniform with a silver platter in her right hand. She was smiling and there were drinks on the platter.

"I'm having a great time!" I smiled.

"Great want something to drink?" she asked.

"Um, sure!" I said, "I'll have and orange soda!"

"Okay then I'll be right back!" she turned off in the other direction and walked off.

"KAI WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a male voice boom.

"I'M ON THE BEACH!" she boomed back, "AND I'M COMING BACK TO THE CAFÉ SO DON'T WORRY YOU IDIOT!" she mumbled something and matched back.

"Wow…" I sighed, "She's loud!"

Than out of nowhere water splashed me everywhere. I squeaked and looked at the source… no other than Len!

"Len!" I moaned, "My hair is a mess now!"

"Aw…" Len smirked, "I'm sorry 'Princess Rin!'" he laughed and threw a towel at me.

"AH!" I looked at Neru who was soaked, "Mikuo!"

"Aw don't be so mad deary!" Mikuo laughed and hugged her.

I saw Kai walking back with my drink in her hand she was smiling and looked at us.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just some water being thrown!" Len laughed.

"Not funny Len!" I whined as I whipped water from my eyes.

"That wasn't very nice now was it Len?" she giggled but I heard them fist bump while I was whipping my face, "Anyways I have to hurry back here's your drink Rin!"

I grabbed the glass and looked at her, "Why do you have to leave so soon?" I asked.

"… My 'BOSS' wants me to hurry," she sighed, "I'll probably see you guys later! Stop by the café sometime! I'll try to save the 'fan protection room,' for you guys so you don't get trampled okay?" she said and walked off with the tray in her hand.

"Trampled?" Len said.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…._

"What was that?" we all asked.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a girl yelled.

"Not again!" Mikuo yelled, "I'm just a brother of Miku I'm not even an official Vocaloid!"

"BUT YOU'RE STILL HOT!" another girl yelled.

"You got that right!" Mikuo smirked.

"Shut up Mikuo and LET'S GO!" Neru said and grabbed him by the wrist.

We all ran in Kai's direction. She looked back at us and she knew right away we were in trouble. She stopped in her tracks and we caught up with her. She ran right in front of us.

"Okay guys try to keep up!" she said, "I deal with this stud everyday so I'm pretty fast!"

"Okay!" we all said.

"KYA I WAN'T TO HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH LEN!" a girl yelled.

"KYA SING US A SONG PLEASE KAITO!" girls kept yelling and yelling ANNOYING!

"I sure wish we had our steam roller right now!" Len said.

"A-agreed!" I said while stumbling a little.

"Okay we're here! Run inside and go in the hall way in the left, you'll see a door in the far end that's where the protection room is GO!" she yelled and stayed behind for a while as we walked (or sprinted) into the café.

**Len's POV:**

This is SO not what I expected as our vacation… thanks a lot Miku! We all ran into the empty café. There I saw a buy with neon purple hair and was wearing a suit. He had purple eyes and had a cloth over his shoulder. He looked over to us.

"Hello, you must be the guys Kai has been talking about for reserving the protection room," he said.

Kai pushed me out of the way and glared at the boy, "Shut up Marco!" Kai yelled, "Guys ignore him just… GO!" she yelled and looked behind her.

I heard the thudding of fans and we didn't argue with her! We all ran as fast as we could and ran into the room. It was huge! There was a golden chandelier, tables everywhere covered in a white cloth and much more fancy stuff!

"Wow…" Miku huffed, "We owe Kai one!"

"Huff… huff… make that two!" Kaito panted.

"T-that's right!" Neru sighed, "She got us off that fan mess in the lobby!"

"Yup!" RIn panted and fell onto a chair that was by a window.

I heard the door open and close. Kai stood by the door twirling the keys to this room on her index finger. She smirked and placed the keys on the table.

"Liking your stay?" she giggled.

"Not really! Almost trampled by fans… TWICE!" Miku moaned and fell on the ground panting really loudly.

"Glad you're having fun!" she looked out the window, "Did my boss say anything mean to you guys?"

"What? That neon purple boy is your boss? He's like only twelve!" Kaito panted.

"True," she said, "But his parents own this hotel," she sighed, "He treats me like dirt but guys like how he would want to be treated," she huffed.

"Is that why you dressed like a boy?" Rin asked.

"W-what?" she said.

"I can tell you dressed like a boy for a reason I didn't know WHAT reason though," Rin smirked, "You want to be friends with him now?"

"No way I just want to PROVE that a girl can be one of the guys!" she huffed.

"KAI WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard her boss yell.

"SHUT UP MARCO I'M COMING!" she yelled and stomped out of the room.

"They sound like a married couple…" Miku giggled and got off the floor, "Speaking of married couples…" she glanced over to me and then at Rin.

"Hm?" Rin asked and looked at Miku, "What about married couples?"

"Ohohoho! Nothing!" she giggled.

**Me: I feel like every chapter is getting smaller… like my brain…**

**Kai: Don't feel bad **pats head****

**Me: Thank you Kai at least you respect me!**

**Rin: There was like NO FLUFF in this chapter**

**Me: It's not my fault! At least I finished this entire chapter in ONE day!**

**Len: You suck!**

**Me: You broke my little heart!**

**Marco: Review to heal VOcaloidFOREVER's heart… PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HER CRYING! IT'S SO ANNOYING!**

**Me: **wails****

**Everyone: PLEASE DO IT PLEASE!**

**Me: **wails louder****

**Marco: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! **gets a shovel and whacks me on the head****

**Me: **knocked out****

**Kai: Real smooth Marco... real smooth… YOU IDIOT SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Marco: Crud… gotta go! **runs off****


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**HI I know these are evil but... I feel like this story is going no where! I lost my ability to move on with this story! I'm sorry! But it'll help if you (the fans) come up with an idea I can use for the next chapter. I also feel like re-writing this... but don't fret I'll never delete or give up on this story! Thank you for supporting me and I'll try updating as soon as possible!**

**P.S:**

**I've been grounded from my comp. Monday-Thursday, so I can only write stories on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! Plus I have TONS of test! Also I'm really depressed cuz I missed my school dance because my mom dragged me and the family to my grandfather's (and great grand mother's) condo for his birthday! So... yeah that's it! Thank you again!**

**P.S.S:**

**Plus I've been stressed A LOT more because I've been having some... crush problems... eh... eh... eh eh... ^.^"...  
**


	16. Operation: KIDNAPPED!

**Me: **Wakes up** I feel so sad right now…**

**Kai: Why's that?**

**Me: I totally suck…**

**Marco: Got that right!**

**Kai: **Glare****

**Me: Kai can you do the talking for me?**

**Kai: …Okay sure? Anyways, sorry if the last chapter totally sucked, bu-**

**Me: I think I lost my writing ability to move on!**

**Everyone: LE GASP!**

**Me: Sniff… I seriously need help! HELP ME MY REVIEWERS PLEASE!**

**Marco: Why would they even want to help?**

**Me: Yeah your right… no one would want to… oh yeah and you guys can call me Kairi okay? (Not real name!) **Spots another butterfly** To sad to get it…**

**Everyone: GASP! WE DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE!**

**Kai: Review to heal my poor master's heart!**

**Chapter 14: Operation: KIDNAPPED!**

**Rin's POV:**

I woke up on a cold floor… where am I? It was dark… I can't see anything! What happened? Ah… my memory is fuzzy… let's see… oh!

**5 minutes ago… (Or so)**

_Caplack!_

_Len and I were playing ping pong in the game room, the score was Len: 10, me: -3 (don't ask)._

_"I win again!" Len cheered._

_"Oh shut up!" I said playfully._

_Then the door burst open, a scared Miku ran inside, her eyes blood shot, she was trembling…_

_"Guys RUN! They're back! Hu—!" she was cut off when someone hit her head with a baseball bat._

_"Miku!" I yelped._

_I turned back to Len. He was held back by a man who was wearing a ski mask. He covered Len's mouth and nose with a cloth which knocked him out. Then I heard a scream! I turned around and saw Kai knock out on the ground… then I passed out…_

Wow… a lot can happen is 5 minutes… I heard a moan… Len!

"Len! Can you hear me?" I called out.

"Yeah I can hear you!" he called back, "Where are you?"

"I don't know… it's dark in here!" I wept.

"Hold on—ACK!" he yelled, "I-I'm chained onto something!"

"What? Now what?" I stood up and felt chains on my ankles, "I'm in chains too!"

"Guys, let me handle this!" Kai yelled from a distance, "HIYA!"

I heard a crash. Then the lights turned on. I gasped in horror. All of my friends on the ground knocked out. The walls had no windows, the floor was hard and solid… we can't escape…

"How'd you do that?" Len asked.

"Oh I just did," Kai said. She too was in chains.

"OHOHO! I see you guys are in a REAL pickle now huh?" said and EVIL voice… none other than… (INSERT ANSWER HERE!) Zatsune…

"Zatsune let us go!" Len yelled.

"Hmm no thank you!" she giggled twirling around a cane she was holding.

I heard the rest of my friends wake up, "Y-you can't keep us here! Master will find out!" Miku said.

"No… I called you Master and said that you guys are going to stay… for a while longer!" she giggled.

_Clack!_

Kai was trying to burst out of the chains, "You can't keep me here forever!"

"Oh really?" Zatsune pressed a button on a cane she was holding making Kai's chains shock her.

_Zsh…_

Kai fell on her knees. She had burnt marks on her arms and legs. I screamed in horror.

"What now?" Luka said.

"Hmm…" I darted my eyes around the room and saw a wire hanging from the ceiling… it was a few inches above Zatsune's head… Kai got up and looked at me. She was only a few feet away from me.

"Do you by any chance have a good throwing arm and matches?" I asked.

"Yeah I have matches for work, I played pro baseball too, and why'd you ask?" she said.

"Look," I pointed to the wire above Miku's evil side's head.

"Gotcha," Kai said.

We weren't chained that badly so she can still reach into her pockets. She took a match out and lit it… then she threw it with such grace. The first one landed on Zatsune's head, then she threw another one up at the wire.

"GYA!" Zatsune screeched.

The wire started shrinking and hit the technical lights causing it to burst. The fire alarm went off. Kai took out a pin from her hair and unlocked the chains on us and everyone else.

"Come on! Hurry before more people come!" Kai said.

Len grabbed my hand and we all ran off. Then all of a sudden right when we were about to open the door… it caught on fire… we all turned and saw Zatsune Mikuo with a flame thrower.

"CRAP!" we all yelled.

Then he turned on his flame thrower and blasted us. I was still as a rock (the big kind that you can't move not the tiny pebbles.).

"Rin look out!" Len yelled and pushed me out of the way causing him to get burned.

"LEN!" I cried out.

"Aw… your poor little shota of a boyfriend burned!" he laughed, "Now what to do now?"

"He's NOT DEAD!" I glared.

"Are you sure?" he chuckled, "If he is, why not go out with me?" he kissed my hand.

_SLAP!_

I smacked him across the face and whipped my hand.

"Go away Zatsune Mikuo," Mikuo glared, "Or else…"

"Or else what?" he grabbed me by the wrist and left with me with him… LEN SAVE ME!

**Me: Curse this stupidly short chapter!**

**Rin: There better be fluff in the next chapter!**

**Me: Okay I'll try!**

**Everyone: *glare***

**Me: Now if you excuse me… I'm going back to my emo corner…**

**(thank you everyone who favorite, reviewed, and all that stuff! Thank you Chibi Vampire Alexa for the tip!)**


	17. Operation: Rescue!

**Kairi: *get's out of emo corner* YOOO~~!**

**Everyone: Why are you in such a happy mood?**

**Kairi: Just happy about the reviews I got! I'm happy! :D**

**Kai: And you updated because of this?**

**Kairi: OH KAI YOU KNOW ME SO WELL! *hugs***

**Kai: *suffocating* AH! A-AH AH!  
**

**Rin: Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Operation: Rescue!**

**Len's POV**

"Nh..." I woke up in a hospital bed, my arms, legs and stomach was is bandages. What happened? Oh yeah... the Zatsunes... I rubbed my head with my hand and looked at my surroundings.

A white room with a big window showing the bright light. Out the window was large green trees. I felt my face. I winced in pain. Wow... when I see Zatsune Mikuo... I'm going to kick his ass...

"Len you're awake!" I heard a voice say, "You alright?"

My vision blurred for a second, then big brown eyes were right in front of my face. It was Kai! I nodded. The lifted her head up and walked around the hospital room.

"W-where's Rin?" I asked.

She looked back at me with a teary look in her big brown eyes. I chill ran down my spine.

This wasn't good...

**After Explaining...**

I stared at her wide eyed. She was sitting in a chair next to me. She was crying...

"I'm so sorry! We looked all night for her... no sign!" Kai wept holding a tissue to her nose.

She cried. I know that I should have been furious... but there was no time... Rin was missing... and we need to find her... I promised her I'd do EVERYTHING in my power to protect her... I patted Kai's head. I balled my hand into a fist. Zatsune Mikuo... watch your back... cause I'm coming for you... and... I'll make sure you'll never see light again.

"It's okay Kai, well find her for sure," I said, yet, deep in my mind... I couldn't help but think... _what is Zatsune up to?_

"How can you bee so calm?" she yelled_, _"Y-your girlfriend is in trouble! A-and we don't know WHERE she is!" She got up from her chair and stormed off. Slamming the door behind her.

"You think it's EASY for me to act calm?" I yelled back at her, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

I rubbed my forehead in frustration, yet... Kai was right. 1st off, where's Rin? 2nd, why did Zatsune take her? 3rd, what's going to happen to Rin?

**Later...**

I was sitting in the hotel suit worried out of my mind. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into if.

**_MFH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

**Rin's POV:**

Dark... so... so... dark... only a light was shining on me... The rest of the room, dark... I was chained to the wall. My feet floating off the ground.

"Scared yet?" Zatsune Mikuo laughed stepping into the light.

"No," I glared.

"Then what are you afraid of, my sweet?" he put his finger in my hair and twirled, then he put cupped my chin in his hand.

I sighed, "Why should I tell you?" I barked at him.

"Gee dear Rin," he said in a flirty way and took a step back, "Guess... I'll have to find out myself!" he licked his lips.

"Fu**!" I swore under my breath, "STAY AWAY!"

"Oh dear, dear Rin!" he chuckled, "I won't hurt you!" he laughed.

"Lies... stay away! Len will come for me!" I screamed.

"My, my, my, thinking that the boy you love will come for you? He has NO idea where you are! He'll never find you!" he laughed and exited the room.

_Len... save me!_

**Len's POV:**

_Len... save me!_

"Huh?" I opened my eyes finding myself in a dark place.

_NO STAY AWAY! NO!_

"Rin?" I yelled, "Where are you?" I looked around the dark room. I started running.

_STAY AWAY! NO! LEN WILL SAVE ME! Zatsune leave me alone! AH!_

"Rin!" I yelled.

_NOOO!_

"RIN!" I called out.

* * *

I woke up on the carpet sweating. What happened? I opened my eyes, finding everyone staring at me with worried faces. I shook my head and stood up. Miku was the first to speak.

"Len...? A-are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," I said.

"You were screaming," Neru said.

"It was nothing... I had a dream... about Rin..." I said.

I walked out of the room and into the hall way.

_Len! Find me please!_

"Huh?" I looked around the hall way, "Rin?"

_Len! Help! Z-Zatsune h-he's hurting me!_

"Zatsune?" I gasped.

_**Rin! where are you?**_

___Len? I don't know! But find me please!_

I closed my eyes and I touched the side of my head with two of my fingers.

**Zsh!**

**_Rin... let me see threw your eyes..._**

_..._

I opened my eyes. A dark room... with... Zatsune Miku... and..._ Zatsune Mikuo..._

"Gee, you're soooo tsudere!" Zatsune Miku sighed, "Now dear Rin... SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" she lashed out a whip and whipped Rin (or me) in the stomach.

**Zsh!**

I fell back onto my bottom. Ow... I rubbed my stomach... Rin... wait! I remember that Master told me he had installed a tracking device in all of us! I shot up and ran back in the suit.

"Guys I found out how to find Rin!" I yelled.

"HOW?" they all said.

"Tracking device!" I said.

**Later...**

"HOLY CRAP MEIKO WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" we all yelled.

"Not right now! We need to get to that building fast!" Meiko yelled.

**Later Again...**

**_BANG!_**

We all crashed threw the window into a dark room where Rin was being held. The glass shadered everywhere. We all climbed out of the car and saw Rin on the ground knocked out.

"RIN!" we all yelled.

"What did you DO?" I yelled at the Zatsune twins.

"Oh nothing!" Zatsune Miku giggled, "Just... you know..." she lashed a whip.

We all gasped in horror. I ran to Rin and carried her bridal style.

"Take her." Zatsune Mikuo said, "She's useless."

"Useless? She's Rin!" I yelled.

"Hah!" the Zatsune twins laughed, "She's useless!" they sang together.

"Nh... Len... g-get me away from here..." Rin moaned.

"Right..." I looked down at her then glared at the Zatsunes, "You guys are monsters..."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones!" Miku Zatsune sang.

"But words will NEVER hurt me!" sang Mikuo Zatsune.

**_BAM!_**

Meiko ran over them with the car... I didn't even see her get in the car! They laid on the ground knocked out...

"TAKE THAT ZATSUNES!" Meiko laughed.

"Len..." Rin tugged on my shirt, "Thank you..." she whispered.

"It's okay Rin, as long as you are okay..." I said and then out of the blue she shot right up and kissed me.

I closed my eyes slowly... The kiss was ten seconds long. She tasted like oranges and smelled like roses. When she let go she smiled at me. Then we left.

**After Escaping and taking the Zatunses and burning them in a fire... (jk)**

"Safe at last!" I sighed and placed Rin on her bed in the suit, "Stupid Zatunes..."

We all took a break and sat down in the room watching some TV when all of a sudden Kai burst into the room. She was breathing hard and was sweating.

"G-guys!" she breathed, "I need to tell you something!" she bit her lower lip, "Well... we are having a Christmas Party this year at the hotel... and I was wondering..."

"That we can come?" Rin and I finished.

"Yes!" she nodded, "Can you?"

"As long as we don't get trampled by fans... I'm okay," Miku said.

"Great!" Kai smiled, "Oh and..." she took out some sheets of paper that said, "YOU'RE INVITED!" she handed them around to us, "Bring these to the party! The party is on Christmas!" she skipped out of the room.

"Christmas party..." I said and eyed the paper, "Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"So... that means that the party will be in... let's see... 1...2...3... 6 days!" Miku said.

* * *

**Me: Damn I hate my school...**

**Kai: Don't worry about school!**

**Me: No I mean... I hate what happened today...**

**Everyone: ... *bad feeling***

**Me: A guy in my class was pushed on accident and... he fell in my arms...**

**Girls: KYA~!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: Review!  
**


	18. Operation: RUN MIKU RUN!

**Kairi: Meh... my mind is dead right now! COME ON BRAIN WORK!**

**Rin: Yeah brain work! *poke poke***

**Kairi: DON'T TOUCH ME~!**

**Everyone: EEP~!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Operation: RUN MIKU RUN~!

**Rin's POV:**

Where did Miku put my things? Urg... always touching MY stuff... well let's see what's in your bag Miku... I walked up to her suit case and opened it... bad choice...

**BOOM!**

A bunch of blueprints scattered EVERYWHERE. I looked at one of them... _Operation: Push? Operation: Kissy? Operation: Spice?_** Operation: Rin and Len?** What is Miku doing with this stuff? Is that the things that have been happening to me and Len? BECAUSE OF MIKU? I heard the door open...

"Hi Ri- oh darn..." Miku walked in the room and dropped the bag of leeks she was holding, "H-hi R-R-R-Rin..."

"Run..." I said while cracking my fist.

"What?" Miku asked.

I shook my hands then cracked my neck, "RUN!" I charged right at her and she ran out in the hall with me chasing her, "GET OVER HERE GREEN HEAD!"

"WHAA I DIDN'T MEAN IT I JUST WANTED TO PLAY CUPID!" Miku cried while stumbling on her steps from time to time.

"MORE LIKE STUPID CUPID!" I yelled and her reaching for her long locks of green hair.

* * *

I finally caught her and tied her to a poll by the pool. I clapped my hands together and chuckled. The rest of the gang came too looking at me as if I had commit a crime.

"What happened?" Len asked.

"Miku here tried to make our relationship go up," I said then glared at the Chihuahua shaking Miku who looked like as if she was going to wet herself.

"Miku?" Len said and turned to the teal girl, "Um... why?"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Miku squeaked shaking even more.

I heard foot steps approaching, "Guys what is going on?" I turned to see Kai she was in her cafe outfit holding a tray, "What happened?" she looked from me to Miku. She shrugged, "You guys fighting?"

* * *

"Oh... I see..." Kai shot a look at Miku, "Miku why did you do this?" she said in a motherly tone yet angry at the same time.

"I just wanted to see some romance here!" Miku said still shivering.

"Their relationship needs to bloom on it's own dear Miku. Now..." she untied Miku from the poll with a snap of her finger, "DON'T do it again? Yes Miku dear?" she smiled and walked off.

"Yes..." Miku sighed and rubbed her wrist.

"Gee how does she do these things?" Len said in awe.

"She's just like that," said a boy's voice, Marco.

"How do you know?" I asked the young purple headed kid.

He looked at his feet as if he was in front of a large crowed, he fidgeted then looked up, "I've known her since kindergarten, I should know this," he shrugged then turned around, "I should go get to work, see you at the party." he walked off.

* * *

I sat on my bed in the suit twirling my hair as I watched TV. It was snowing outside now and a bunch of people were playing in the snow like wild animals. Then I decided to go out and play too! I grabbed my orange sweater, yellow gloves, brown boots, skinny jeans, and orange and yellow hat that said, 'Rin' and went outside the hotel, only to be pelted by snowballs that were thrown to me none other than Len who was right behind me. I made a sno

* * *

w ball and flung it right back at him. Then ran like heck. But before he could catch me a ton of snow collapsed onto him. I looked up at the hotel roof and saw Kai with a tub with her.

"I suggest you run while you can Rin!" she called from the roof.

I nodded and ran. Then I bumped into a familiar figure... purple hair... she was wearing a purple jacket, skirt, leggings, and gloves... GAKUKO! She gave me a sun shine smile and helped me up. We shook hands then I was tackled by a yellow blur, Len.

"Guys how are you?" Gakuko asked.

"Great!" we both said and stood up, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh just came around... to tell you guys that..." she darted her eyes around the place, "That Gakupo will propose to Luka... on Christmas!" she squealed.

"What? No way!" I said.

"Yes way!" she exclaimed.

Then Gumi came from her left, she was out of breath, "Gakupo... needs... to find... r-ring!" she passed out on the ground.

"What? He LOST it?" Gakuko face palmed, "Good thing I have tons of rings in my jewelry box..." she sighed, "I'll be right back! Rin and Len, can you take Gumi to her room? That would be nice!" she ran off, "THANKS!" she called out with her purple hair swaying as she ran.

* * *

Gumi was heavier than she looked. We put her on the bed gently and I flopped on the couch. I was tired! The party was coming tomorrow! I need to find an outfit...

* * *

**Me:** Man this chapter was short...

Everyone: You can do better!

Me: Ah at least I updated... didn't want the people waiting too long... review... I am stumped... sigh... the next chapter MIGHT be the second or last chapter in the story... I was going to aim for 50,000 words but you know, close enough :D


	19. SORRY!

**OMG SORRY**

**Sorry i havent been updating i cant feel the story anymore! but who ever can come up with the best ending for the story i'd gladly draw them a pic on my dA accound! (link to it on my page) SORRY SOOOOO MUCH! i cant write anymore T-T sry to disappoint u pplz**


End file.
